You and Me Finally
by Tosy
Summary: After Season 3 what if things went differently? Hale and Kenzi get to have their chance and Bo and Lauren have a shot at the real thing. They aren't the only hook ups but read more to see where it goes for the fae family. Tamsin, Dyson, Vex and most all characters have an appearance. I don't own anything. Be kind on my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

So this story is set after S4, but without the abduction of Bo by the Wanderer. It doesn't follow the series exactly. Lauren still went to the dark, Tamsin was reborn and cared for by Kenzi, Hale was still acting Ash until a replacement was found, and Dyson began training Kenzi as a shadow thief after she was found running from all things fae. This is my first fanfiction, so advice is appreciated. Also, if there is something you'd like to see happen drop a line. This story is Hale and Kenzi centric, but all characters are in here!

 **Sitting Home**

 **On the couch Kenzi's watching another episode of her crazy version of Crocodile Hunter show. Bo's out feeding on dark territory. Kenzi thinks to herself randomly,** ' _Bo wanted to go on that side thinking Lauren would call her and she could get her some hotpantz. I would normally be at the Dal right now taking some shots, but I'm just not in the mood. I wonder if he thinks of me as often as I think of him. I miss him so much and I don't even know if the feeling is mutual, I mean how could it be? I mean I am the most awesomest, stylish, take no shit, give it to ya straight chick he knows, but I'm also human. It seems the fae can never ever really get pass that fact. I mean sure we are 'bff's, pinky swears, borrow each other's bras, friends' his definition of us._ **She smiles at the thought of him getting flustered when asked about "us" by the bounty hunter at the Dal the time they switched** **bodies.**

 _I know he cares for me. They all have proven that I'm part of this family, but AAHHH how I just want to more than his friend. Hale._ **She sits fiddling with the** **blanket on her** **lap** _, I hate having these feelings and never being ready to show them. It's always the fucking end of the world around here and if a mini-apocalypse isn't looming than fear is…what if I told him or showed him and he didn't react, or he does and then it's just a fling and it makes things awkward when we're all together. Is it really worth damaging the faemily I have now, after years of not having one I could depend on?_ **She rolls her eyes at her frustration** _. The way he holds me, looks at me, or how he refers to me with the cutest nicknames, that I would usually be reaching for Geraldine if it came from anyone else, says he cares. Uggghhh! I've gotta get up and do something constructive._

She looks up at the t.v. and realizes she's been in deep thought through another episode. She gets up, grabs the outfit she was planning on wearing earlier when she thought she might go out. Laces up her favorite thick heeled boots and grabs her phone to head out the door, she looks down and she has 3 new text messages.

Hale: Hey Lil Mama, I was thinking bout you. You busy?

Hale: If you're not you wanna meet up at the Dal, we can even go somewhere else if you want?

Bo: Did you go out Kenz? Be careful and let me know if you'll be out all night, Lauren just called me so I may be out late.

She looks at the time of the texts and realize they were from about an hour ago. 'Wow, I was that deep in thought I didn't hear the beep.' She rereads Hale's text and then messages him back.

Kenzi: What up Siren you still free?

She smiles and heads to the Dal, figuring whether he messages her quickly or not won't matter, he would most likely be hanging out there anyway.

Kenzi: I just left Bo, going to the Dal. I'm gonna meet up with Hale. Have fun with (Fire emoji)

Kenzi was thinking of walking to the Dal as Bo had the car, but it seemed awful dark out tonight. She looks up at the sky and notices the moon isn't out and remembered it had been a pretty cloudy day. Standing outside the crack shack, Kenzi glances down at her phone to see if Hale replied. He had not. She checks for her small dagger in her boots and knuckle dusters in her leather jacket to do a mental check. Then uses the uber app to see if she can get a ride, but she decides to walk until her ride arrives and the app says in about 5 minutes the car should be there. Kenzi walks into the corner liquor store to get candy. 'Candy is gonna be the reason I am missing all my teeth when I am old', she laughs at herself, 'but it's so yummy'. She walks up to the register to actually pay for her few items and a guy comes up behind her and tells the cashier, "Just empty the register man."

"I don't want any problems" Cashier says.

"You won't just open the god damn drawer and give me the money" the guy says. Kenzi hasn't turned around but she can see the reflection of the gun being pointed at the cashier through the beverage machine. She knows better than to move quickly and this guy looks highly unstable. Her eyes widen as she watches the cashier fumble and drop money on the floor and the gun cocks. The cashier looks her in the eyes. She sees he has a small rifle beneath the counter and her eyes plead with him not to do it, not a moment later she drops to the ground. The cashier pulls out the gun and lets off a shot, hits the robber in the shoulder and of course he returns fire. The robber grabs the bag and tries to grab all the cash flying around as the cashier falls. Mindlessly the robber holds his gun in Kenzi's direction while reaching for the money and she slowly but surely tries to move from out of the line of fire, yet continuing to be non-threatening on the floor. He's almost done getting the money and she is hoping any moment this should be over. The robber looks down at her just as he was about to leave and his eyes looked sad, Kenzi quickly looks to the door as she sees a police car pull up and the he turns to see what had her shocked and his eyes widen. The robber turns quickly towards the door and he let out several shots towards the oncoming police officers. His shooting was erratic and he continued to shoot as he was falling from the police returning fire.

Kenzi opens her eyes, although she doesn't remember closing them. She scoots further back and reaches for her phone and Hale had text back.

Hale: I am here at the Dal waiting for you Princess, you want me to swing pass and get you?

She looks down at her stomach and feels the pool of blood drenching her pants, terror raises in her chest. She realizes she is so scared and she can't think of anything but him or rather the fact that he'll never know how much she loves him.

' _All of them know how much they mean to me, I've always told them how I felt in one way or another. Trick my adopted gramps whether he liked it or not, Dyson my big brother my protector. Tamsin the fae-bitch, turned baby Valkie I couldn't imagine caring for more. Vex the annoying cousin who you hate but love at the same time, Lauren the family member you secretly admire, but act as if you only tolerate them. Bo my sister, I love her so much, she is beautiful inside and out, she has brought me so much happiness, my life is better because of her. But Hale… I never really told him. It was always implied, always insinuated, in every sly comment, flirtatious movement, every widen smile.'_

Her heart hurts she clenches to her chest as she begins to shed tears of despair, she knows that she's spent the better part of four years with the love of her life and she hasn't even told him. _'Why didn't I just fucking tell him?! I wanted all of it, his love, to be his best friend, his lady and the worst part is deep down I know he loves me… he loves me… he loves me just the same and I always knew it. I wasted so much time… so much fucking time.'_ She's begins to drift off into darkness, she can't stay conscious, she hits the call button to Hale.

Hale: Hey Lil Mama.

Hale: Hello… Hello.

Hale: Can you hear me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenzi: (voices in the background) she's not responding. Get the stretcher! She's lost a lot of blood.

Hale looks at his phone, his face is pale. Dyson waves Trick over and just takes the phone from Hale. All he could hear were sirens in the background and what sounded like

Kenzi: Clear!

"Who is it Dyson?" Asks Trick.

"It's Kenzi" says Dyson as he pulls out his phone and calls the precinct to find the location of her cell phone. He looks to Hale, "Let's go towards their house. It's a good a place as any to start." He looks at Hales face again, "Hale!" Dyson says as he grabs his shoulder trying to snap him out of it, "let's get to her o.k."

Hale looks up at Dyson and nods and grabs his keys. They left quickly and Trick stood at the bar shaking his head, 'and the night seemed to be looking up'. Worry all over his face, he holds the iPhone Kenzi insisted he try out knowing he did not want to be the person to call Bo. He pushes the call button and sighs…

Bo: Hello

Trick: Bo, its Kenzi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo looks at her phone angry as fuck, of course blaming herself for leaving Kenzi. Lauren looks up and says, "Was that Trick, what did he want, Bo are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know but we have to go, it's Kenzi" Bo said, with a look that said everything Lauren needed to know.

"Alright, let's go!" Lauren says as she grabs her shoes. She can see the tears building up in Bo's eyes and she knows it's bad. She can't talk to her right now, she'll just be by her side.

They were almost in the car when Vex strolls up to them.

"Why in such a hurry, ladies? Is it something the Morrigan should know?" said Vex.

"Not Now Vex!" Lauren stated firmly.

"Somethings happened to Kenzi." Lauren states more softly, glancing at Bo who was getting in the driver seat and calling Dyson.

"The fuck do you mean 'somethings' happened to Kenzi? What happened?" Vex said, caring more than he wanted to.

Lauren looks at him pensively as she gets in the passenger seat. As soon as the door is shut Bo speeds off.

Vex mumbles to himself 'fucking twats, I have other ways to finding out' and he pulls out his phone, seriously irritated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hale is driving with his police sirens blaring to the hospital that Dyson just found out they took Kenzi. Bo is talking to Dyson through speaker phone. Hale can't stop his heart from beating so fast. He knows he has to calm down.

Lauren: What's the name of the hospital, Dyson?

Dyson: St. Michaels Hospital.

Lauren: I'm calling them now, I might be able to find out her condition.

Dyson: Bo, it will take you at least 30 minutes to get here plz don't drive off a cliff doing so.

Bo can hear him, but she's not listening all she sees are the lines on the street and the motherfuckers blocking her way to Kenzi. She speeds through another yellow light. 'I fucking should've never left her! Uggggh, non-driving asses' she hits the steering wheel in frustration, driving around slow moving vehicles.

Hale is reacting the same way as Bo, driving more aggressively than Dyson has ever seen. Pure frustration on his face. He hits that right corner sharp and Dyson holds on the handle above the door and looks at Hale. Dyson thinks to himself, 'if this man doesn't get the chance to tell Kenzi how much he loves her, he is never going to forgive himself. And for that reason I hope this car flies.' He takes a deep breath as he remembers the last words he heard over Kenzi's phone from the medics "Clear!"

Dyson and Hale pull up to the Emergency entrance of the hospital. Hale puts the car in park and jumps out and runs in, Dyson turns off the Siren and runs behind Hale and they hear the code blue being called over the speaker system.

Hale looked around to see where all the nurses were running to, it was as if time was moving slowly. He begins to run in the direction the doctors and nurses were gathering. His height is an asset at this moment because he can see her laying in the bed with tubes coming from everywhere. He pushes through the employees and makes it into the room, he begins to bend over he's trying to remember how to breathe, the nurses grab him and tell him something he can't even hear them. The doctor begins working on Kenzi with several nurses assisting him and the room gets blurry. Dyson comes behind him and looks in the room understanding in this moment that Kenz may not make it. He feels his stomach cringe, he looks at Hale who seems like life has been stripped from his chest. The nurse is steadily trying to get him to move outside the room, but with no success. Dyson sees Hale bend over again and grabs his friend by his shoulder and Hale looks up at him. Once they make eye contact Hale lets out the tears he was holding back yet his face was stoic with no emotion shown, he walks out the room. Dyson went after him but looks back once more and glances at the team of nurses and doctors, he puts his head down and breathed in deeply to brace himself for whatever was next.

Dyson approaches Hale in front of him gripping his shoulder as Hale head hangs down, "Hale", just then Hale looked as if he would burst but before he did, Dyson grips him in a tight hug. They stand there for a moment and then Dyson releases. He looks into Hale's face to be sure he was alright, then grabs a chair for Hale and himself. Hale puts his head in his hands trying to gather himself, "She's gotta pull through this Dyson." Hale says, as he uses one hand wipes his face and looks at Dyson. Dyson simply nods in agreement and pats his back. A nurse approaches them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vex: So, there is something going on with the little unaligned Succubus pet, I was wondering have you heard anything this evening?

Dark Fae: No, we haven't heard anything, but let me check around, I'm sure something we'll come up.

Vex: Call a favor for me into the precinct find out what you can there, lad. Hold on I am getting another call. Just call me when you get something.

Vex looks at his receiver and it's the Morrigan, he rolls his eyes, 'Bloody Hell, could this night get any more inconvenient', he thinks to himself.

Vex: The one and only.

Morrigan: Heard you were calling around to check on the measly human of the Sunshine Gang, anything I need to know?

Vex does a gesture of irritation in the air and climbs in the back of his waiting car.

Vex: I know nothing yet except that your precious Sucuslut just sped off from Lauren's to see about good ole' Kenz. I'll be sure to keep you informed though. (He says this with as much sarcasm as he can muster).

Morrigan: You see that you do. Honestly, I don't know how that weakling has made it this long!

She hangs up without another word and Vex checks a text that reads St. Michaels Hospital. He tells the driver to go there, 'Fucking hate hospitals, she's lucky I have nothing better to do'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren: Yes we are about 10 minutes out. I really appreciate you giving me this information over the phone… Yes, I know it's not protocol… I understand… alright. I will do that sir, see you in a moment.

Bo keeps looking between Lauren and the road. "Well, what did he say?" Bo asks. Clearing her throat Lauren says, "She's stable, right now."

"Right now?!" Bo asked pressing the pedal all the way down to the floor of the car.

Lauren looks down, she doesn't want to answer, but she also knows Bo will lose her shit if she doesn't. She replies, "Her heart stopped two times and they're doing everything they can to keep her stable, she was shot in the stomach area Bo. I don't know much more than that, he was really hesitant on telling me that much over the phone."

Bo couldn't really see straight her eyes were so glassy. Lauren then said, "Bo calm down, we'll be there in minutes and as long as they can keep her stable you can help her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dyson was speaking with the police officers filling out paperwork about the gunshot victim. He quickly finds out the scenario Kenzi found herself in and felt some relief that she wasn't instantly killed by some idiot riffraff. It takes everything he has to control his wolf at the anger he felt, but it was nothing he could do, the man was already killed on the scene. He made a note that he would visit that crime scene as soon as he knew Kenzi would be alright. He sees the nurse approaching Hale and walks over, with his badge showing.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Jackie, I know the prior nurse let you know she is stable. I am here to ask additional questions beginning with are you two family or friends of the patient?" the nurse asks as she gestures towards Kenzi's room.

"Yes, we're her family." Dyson states as they both wait for her to speak again.

"We have here her personal belongings giving us her name, how are you related to Mackenzie Malokov?" She went on to say without allowing them to answer, "She has suffered a gunshot wound to the abdomen and her heart has stopped twice already, she is stable at the moment and the bleeding has subsided but she will need surgery. With her prior injuries and complications on where the bullet is lodged we would like to ask the family how they would like to proceed."

"How dangerous is the surgery?" Hale asks.

The nurse grimaces, "It is a very serious surgery, but the doctor will be with you all to discuss the details. Are you Hale?"

They both look at her with a questioning look. The nurse looks at him noticing how much of a complete mess he looked.

"Although she was in and out of consciousness she's been asking for Hale," she smiles as Hale looks up at her with a hopeful look in his eyes, "it looks like the doctor is just finishing up with her" she looks around, "I think you can go in for just a moment."

Hale quickly stands and looks back at Dyson, who just nods as if to say go ahead, I'll hang back. He follows the nurse to Kenzi's room.

Bo arrives shortly after running alongside Lauren and she darts directly to Dyson. Lauren goes to the nearest nurse's station to speak with the doctor seeing to Kenzi.

"Is she ok, Dyson, what the hell happened?" Bo asked.

"There was a robbery and Kenzi got caught in the middle of it. She was hit by a stray bullet the idiot wasn't even aiming for her" Dyson says with a slight growl. "Hales in there with her for just a moment, they're saying she needs surgery and I don't know if they'll allow our input as we aren't legally family." Lauren walks up on that part of the conversation and says, "That won't be a problem, I know the attending doctor. More importantly how do we get Bo in there to heal Kenzi at least enough for her to make it through the surgery. I saw her chart and it doesn't look great. I would suggest transferring her to the dark compound, but…"

"Hell no, I don't trust that Morrigan bitch!" says Bo through clenched teeth.

"I don't even think that's a viable option anyway with her current stability." Lauren states trying to calm Bo.

"I'm going in there to see her now" Bo said.

Bo, knowing the nurses may stop her very stealthily walks towards Kenzi's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hale walks into the room and Kenzi looks like she is barely hanging on to life. The sight of her looking so close to death once again makes him weak, he grips the nearby chair and pulls it near her and holds her hand in his. Her hand was bloody and he quickly went to the moment he healed her with his siren whistle, he wished it was just that simple this time so he could talk to her right now. He rests his head on their clasping hands. He stood to get a better look at her face as he brushes her hair further back from her face. He rubs her hand again, kisses it, willing her to open her eyes.

Bo cracks the door and looks in and is half way in the room before she takes in the sight before her. She sees how much care Hale is showing her baby sister and her heart melts. She always knew Hale cared for Kenzi more than just a friend, but she didn't realize with all the constant commotion that is their life that Hale was absolutely in love with Kenzi. Wow the revelation hit her hard. 'Have I been that absent from Kenz's life? How did I not catch this?' Trying to focus on the task at hand she refocuses on getting to Kenzi before the nurses return and she'd be able to ask Kenzi herself.

"Hale" Bo said simply in a slight whisper. Hale turned and acknowledge Bo. Bo walked over and said, "I am going to give her my chi, so that she can survive this surgery they're talking about doing. Be look out for me." Hale stood and quickly went to the window and pulled them closed and looked out the corner to see if it looked like anyone was coming. He knew Dyson and Lauren would buy them time if need be as well. He then went up to Bo and said, "Take some of mine first."

Knowing that he was never going to be able to not do all he could to help Kenzi, Bo simply nodded. She placed both hands on either side of Hales face, pulled him close and began pulling chi from him steadily. He felt his life force leaving his body and he wanted her to take as much as she could. She stops pulling and he stumbles back and grabs the rail of the bed. Bo looks at him to make sure she didn't take too much and Hale just nods and says, "I'm fine, go ahead". She turns to Kenzi and opens her mouth she begins to push chi into her lungs, but Kenzi isn't responding. Bo stops and turns to Hale, he urges her to try again with a hand wave and she turns and tries again. She pushes chi again with tears falling onto Kenzi's cheek, the chi begins to go into Kenzi, and after a few moments Kenzi coughs and takes a deep breath. Her eyes open and she looks around with Hale and Bo smiling their biggest smiles and she just lets her head fall back. She smiles at them. "You're gonna be ok Kenz" Bo says as she tightens the grip of her hand. "I know Bo Bo, I knew when I saw you two", Kenzi stated as she closed her eyes back. "The two people I love most…" she drifted off back to sleep. Bo smiled and looked at Hale who looked down with red cheeks, a smile, and slight chuckle.

Nurse Jackie comes in and looks disappointingly at Hale, "I said for a moment and I didn't say bring a guest. Who is this young lady?" Bo interjects, "I'm sorry I'm Kenzi's sister and I just ran in here as soon as I could, he couldn't stop me." She says with the biggest grin. The nurse steps aside to let them exit and notices the spirits of Hale being tremendously lifted. "Humph" nurse Jackie says as she goes and checks Kenzi's vitals.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bo and Hale quickly exit out of the room to avoid any further questioning and to be sure the nurse didn't suspect anything. Dyson walks up to Bo and Hale, "So, what happened? Did you all do it?" Dyson asks.

"Yeah, I gave her my chi, but I don't think she's completely out of the woods. She only woke for a moment." Bo whispers as they walk to a more secluded area.

"I guess now we just need to wait and see. It should help her through the surgery though, right?"

Lauren walks up to them and interjects.

"Dr. Manning is going into see her now. Am I to assume all went well with the chi transfer?" Lauren asks. Bo nods in agreement. "Well, now depending on how much that helped, they will hopefully only need to remove the bullet from her liver. They think it may have ricochet to her spleen and/or spine. They won't know for sure until they go in, but the x-rays were telling. You're chi hopefully healed much of the eternal bleeding they were concerned about with such an invasive surgery. It should give her a much better chance of having a full recovery."

Hale let out a sigh and Bo grabbed his hand and made eye contact. She smiled and said, "She's gonna be fine." He nodded and they all walked back into the waiting room. As soon as they did, Dr. Manning approached the group, "We would like to proceed with the surgery now with the family's permission." Says Dr. Manning.

"Please Dr. Manning do everything you can for Kenzi." Bo says and with that Dr. Manning turned and gave the nurses the go ahead. To all of their surprise, Vex begins speaking behind them, "So, I'm guessing the docs are off to save Kenzi, ay!" They all look at him with mixed expressions of curiosity and irritation. Hale spoke, "She just went into surgery, we'll probably be waiting a while." With a bit more sarcasm in his voice he says, "You want us to call you when she gets out so you can inform the Morrigan of her status?"

"Oh Siren, no need to be short. I'd much rather keep the lil human around, no one else in this stuck up group appreciates a good coat of mascara." Vex states with a smirk and a chuckle. Just as Lauren was about to respond they all see Tamsin running through the emergency entrance.

"Where is she?! Is she alive?!" Tamsin yelled to all of them. Bo went to her, "She's in surgery, she's stable at the moment. Where were you? How did you find out?" Bo asked.

"I left just for a bit to be with my Valkyrie sisters. The Morrigan must've known I was no longer in Valhalla because the calls were back to back." Tamsin lifts her eyebrows and continues, "I ignored her until I got her text." She tossed her phone to Bo allowing her to read the text.

Morrigan: I know you're no longer in Valhalla, ignoring your responsibilities to the dark isn't advisable. But just so you know your weak, irritating, pet human mommy looks like she maybe meeting her maker soon. Anyway, I expect your presence soon, don't make me have to come for you, that won't be as pleasant as I'd like with my favorite Valkyrie.

Tamsin walks right up to Dyson, "So, what the hell happened?"

Dyson explained the scenario to the group. Afterward Dyson and Tamsin went over the scenario a bit more, Hale was listening in but didn't participate in the conversation. Lauren ensured the group that Dr. Manning was one she'd trust for this procedure and not to worry. Several hours and vending machine raids later Dr. Manning approaches the group with a huge smile. Just seeing his face made the group sigh in relief.

Dr. Manning says with a smile, "It was all a success, I think she'll recover nicely. You all have a fighter in the family, she did amazing."

"When can we see her?" Bo asks.

"After she leaves recovery, I think it'll be ok if for you all to see her. Just two at a time, we don't want to overwhelm her. She will be really tired from the procedure and the medicine given to her."

"We understand thank you." Hale states smiling while shaking the doctors hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's the middle of the next day and the group was just finishing up with visiting Kenzi shortly. She was still resting and hadn't come to yet. Dyson decides that he wanted to check out the scene where Kenzi was shot.

"Hey you guys, I'm headed off to the scene. Call me if anything changes with Kenzi." Dyson stated and the group nods in acknowledgement. Dyson turns to Hale. "You want me to grab anything for you, while I'm out."

"Yeah (cough) yeah sure" Hale rubs his eyes, "you could grab my bag under my desk back at the station if you head that way."

"Sure, no problem. Anything else?" Dyson says with his signature concerning look.

Hale looks up at him and slightly smiles, "Naw man that's it, thanks." With that Dyson taps his shoulder and heads to the door, when he hears footsteps quickly approaching. "Hey, I'm coming with you. I need to see what happened for myself." Tamsin said. Dyson nods and moves to the side allowing her to walk in front of him.

Lauren turns to Bo, "I should get somethings from my apartment and a few things for you as well, hmm?" Bo replies, "yeah sure, baby. Just don't be too long, I always feel better when you're close" she smiles and squeezes Lauren's hand. "I won't be long Bo, I won't feel comfortable being gone long until Kenzi has woken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are you thinking? Is this an open and shut case of an asshole wanting some quick cash, or…" Tamsin asks.

"I'm not sure. It's definitely how it sounds from the other officer's accounts, but I've got a bad feeling. I think we'll have a better idea once we see the area." Dyson glances quickly at Tamsin in the passenger seat and smirks at her facial expression, so determined. "So, did you find what you were looking for in Valhalla?"

"I guess so, (she shakes her head) I don't know. Getting my memories back made everything a bit confusing. I remember who I was or am, but so many things are different in this life. I feel…" Tamsin falters trying to find the words to explain. She sucks her teeth in irritation with herself, "Look when I found out Kenzi was hurt, I couldn't get to the hospital fast enough, I'm just not used to caring so much. I'm much better at fighting… protecting and I am gonna make damn sure that what happened to moms was a fluke." Tamsin declares.

"So, you think it could be something else too?" Dyson asks and Tamsin looks at him and grimaces. "Well if anyone can find out it would be you. You never let up." Dyson says and Tamsin lightly hits him in the shoulder. "Just drive D-Man" Tamsin says with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hale is sitting next to Bo in the waiting room and they both look exhausted. The nurse offers them some coffee, Bo accepts and gets up to walk with her. She looks back to Hale and says, "I'll bring you a cup just in case you change your mind." He smiles and Bo smiles in return.

Another nurse comes up to Hale and says, "We're finished with her now, you can go back in if you'd like." The nurse takes a good look at him and continues, "You could go get some fresh air if you need, we promise to take good care of her while you're gone." Hale smiles, "No, thank you, but I appreciate the offer. I just want to be here when she wakes and then maybe…" Hale shrugs his shoulders and puts his hands in his pocket as he drifts off. The nurse places her hand on his arm and says, "I understand, go on in." She gives him a big smile.

Hale walks over and sees Vex looking into Kenzi's room from the doorway. Hale shakes his head and says, "You know you could get a better look at her if you just go in." Vex was a bit startled, "Siren, do you always sneak up on people or is just me?" Hale looks at him, "Just go in" and they both go in. Hale phone rings.

Hale: Hey Val, what's up?

Val: Dad wants you to come to the house, he said he needs to talk to you. I have no clue what so don't ask.

Hale: I can't come right now.

Val: Is that what you want me to tell him. He said he called you three times last night and this morning and you didn't respond. Is everything ok?

Hale: I'm fine… It's Kenzi. She was shot last night, I've been at the hospital.

Val: Oh… is she ok?

Hale: We're not completely sure. She just got out of surgery to remove the bullet now… Now we're just waiting for her to wake up… it's been hours already.

Val: You want me to come up there with you?

Hale: No, no. I'm alright, just tell Dad I can't make it right now. I'll call him later. Love you.

Val: Love you too, bye.

Hal: Bye.

Hale looks up from his phone call and sees Vex looking on at Kenzi and he smiles. 'She sure is loved isn't she?' Hale thinks to himself. Bo comes in with three coffees and they all take a sip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren is grabbing the last few items and she glances at her phone. She's been gone an hour already and it'll take another 30 min. to get back, so she begins to rush. Her phone rings in her hand, 'Oh god! What does she want?'

Lauren: Hello.

Morrigan: Oh I see we're answering phones again, isn't that nice of you.

Lauren: I'm busy at the moment is there something you need?

Morrigan: Oh honey, I'm the leader of the Dark Fae, I need nothing from you. I just thought I'd call and check on the status of your girlfriends pet.

Lauren tries to keep her tone even and she lets out a deep breath.

Lauren: She looks like she will pull through, but at this moment I am trying to get back to the hospital to be sure.

Morrigan: Well, if there is anything you need from me don't hesitate to ask.

Lauren could feel the evil smirk through the phone and knows the Morrigan offers nothing that doesn't benefit her or the Dark Fae in one way or another. Even knowing this she asks…

Lauren: If there is a need to bring Kenzi to my lab, will that be a problem?

The Morrigan smiles.

Morrigan: Of course not Lauren, her and the unaligned Succubus are more than welcomed. Just be sure to leave the rest of the Sunshine gang out, if that's not too much to ask.

Lauren: Not too much at all. Thank you. It's getting late, I must return…

Morrigan: (interrupting) Oh yes please send my regards.

The Morrigan simply hangs up after her reply and Lauren looks at her phone and hopes she won't have to call in that favor. Lord knows why she is so willing to help, but she doubts it's anything good. She gathers her items and walks out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dyson pulls up in front of the scene. Tamsin quickly notices the few bystanders looking on at the crime she doesn't hesitate to head right in their direction. Dyson sees where she's headed and quickly follows behind her and addresses the lady standing in front of them first, giving Tamsin a knowing look.

"Hello, ma'am. I am Detective Dyson and this is my partner Detective Tamsin. We just wanted to ask a few questions if you don't mind." Dyson asks.

"Sure, but I didn't see anything. I heard shots, saw police officers everywhere. It's just terrible when things like this happen so close to our home." The woman responds.

Tamsin interjects, "Do you remember anything around this area before the shooting?"

"No, no, not at all. The owner here has been robbed a few times, I guess he just got tired of it."

Dyson asks, "What is your name and where do you live on this street?"

"Oh my name is May Anne and I live right there in that corner house at the end." May Anne says.

"Here is my card. If you think of anything else, please be sure to give me a call directly." Dyson states.

"We may come pass your home if we have further questions, thank you for your time." Tamsin states and just as she begins to turn on her heels May Anne says, "That guy who shot that poor little girl and the owner, was no regular, I can tell you that much. I know everyone 'round here and I've never seen him before. Not once and I remember faces!" Dyson looks at Tamsin. Tamsin nods at May Anne and says, "Well thank you that is really helpful, and don't lose that card." Tamsin lightly smiles.

Dyson goes to speak to the other two bystanders to ask similar questions. Tamsin goes under the yellow tape and walks into the liquor store. She takes in everything from the two pools of dried blood on the floor to the chips splayed all around where it seems like the robber may have knocked down as he was being shot. Tamsin gets an image of Kenzi holding her phone sitting up against the soda machine calling Hale. She shakes the thought out of her head and walks behind the counter to see where the owner had placed his gun. The owner doesn't have a signal button to contact the police. She keeps looking and sees a safe, somewhat in plain sight untouched. She walks back around the counter to see if the robber would have been able to see it from where he was standing. The Valkyrie thinks to herself, 'Shit if I am gonna rob somebody at gun point I want all the money…" Her thoughts are interrupted by Dyson coming in to the store.

"Did you find anything?" Dyson asks.

"Well there's a couple things I'm questioning, like if there is a safe in plain sight why not have the cashier open that? Or, the fact that the police arrived so quickly, yet the owner doesn't have any alarm signal system set up." Tamsin states.

"But if he wasn't familiar with this place, with all the chaos, it's possible he simply missed the safe. And the cops could've just been coming through and suspected something." Dyson replies.

"Hmmm true, but we better be sure and go follow up with those officers." Tamsin looks at Dyson with her eyebrows furrowed. Dyson smiles and says, "You always have that look."

"Sorry, I'm just thinking is all." Tamsin says as she walks out of the store and towards the street. "No worries, I think it's cute." Dyson says with a smirk and squats down to the ground. Tamsin turns around and looks at him, "You do, do you?" with a bit of flirtation in her voice. Dyson smiles and looks at her then looks down to take a closer look at what seems like blood.

She sees him taking a closer look and she bends down to observe as well. Dyson looks around to make sure no one is looking on and then bends his head towards the ground taking a big sniff. Dyson's eyes change colors instantly once he inhales and he looks up to Tamsin, "What is it, Dyson?"

"Tamsin, I could be wrong but I doubt it. This is Animi Imperio blood." The wolf responds with his concern showing through his face.

"Shit." Tamsin utters. 'I wanted to be wrong' Tamsin thinks and shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren pulls up in the parking lot and has a bag full of items for her and Bo to freshen up along with some items from her lab. As she is walking into the building she sees Val coming towards the door as well.

"Hey" Lauren speaks first with a look that asks 'what are you doing here'.

"Hi, Lauren. I'm here to check on Hale." Val replies.

"Here follow me they should be right in here." Lauren says.

"It must've been really bad, huh?" Val asked.

"Yes, about as bad as last time." Lauren states. Val stops and puts her hand on Lauren's arm, "Why didn't Hale just use his Siren Whistle again?"

Lauren responds, "It wouldn't have helped in this case the bullet was lodged in her liver, she had much more damage than simply bleeding out." She looks at her understandingly, "She should be ok, let's go in and see if she has woken yet, yeah?" They continue to walk towards Kenzi's room and Val sees Vex.

"What are you doing here, I thought you didn't associate with light fae?" Val states snidely not really asking.

"Love, I could say the same to you. Never been a fan of the Kenz have ya, now?" Vex quips back.

Val rolls her eyes in response as she sees Hale come out of a hospital room. He looks at her with slight confusion then he looks to Lauren and her eyes are questioning, he shakes his head no.

"They're gonna transfer her to another room, to monitor her." Hale says and turns towards his sister.

"So, what are you doing here? What did dad say?" Hale asks.

"I am not here because of father, I just came to check on you" in a lower tone, closer to Hale's ear Val says, "You didn't sound like you were holding up to well."

Hale clears his throat, "I'm fine Val, thanks for checking up on me. You don't need to worry, I'm good."

"Yeah well your little mama isn't so… I'll just stick around for a few, if you don't mind?" Val says and Hale looks at her like 'are you serious right now'. Val gives him a stern 'I'm not going anywhere' look and Hale sighs, "Alright Val."

Val turns to walk towards the others and Hale catches her hand, "Thanks for checking up on me, really." Val smiles and continues on.

Bo comes out of the room Kenzi is in with a big smile on her face, "She's awake you guys!" They all go to the room.

Kenzi opens her eyes and sees Bo and Lauren first on her left side holding hands, she smiles softly when she sees this. Bo looks so tired, like she hadn't been sleep in days. She looks onto the foot of the bed and sees Hale, he looks happy but she could sense his concern. She blinks and could see that Vex and Val were in the doorway. She immediately worries and begins to push herself up because if those two are here something real bad must've happened. At that moment as Bo and Lauren try to calm her down, all the memories of the robbery came rushing back to her. She remembers the look on the cashier face when he decided to shoot, she remembers the sadness on the robbers face when he looked at her, she remembers the feel of blood all around her, she remembers thinking of every single one of the people who have changed and shaped her life with the fae. Her eyes widen when she remembers calling Hale and then blank.

"How did I get here?" Kenzi dryly croaks out the question.

"The police found you Kenz. You're at St. Michael's hospital and they've patched you all up. You're gonna be fine." Bo says as she brushes Kenzi's bangs back to kiss her forehead. Hale walks up to the right side of her and takes Kenzi's hand.

"Well (cough) you know it takes a butt load of pizazz to take my fine ass out." Kenzi jokes with a slight chuckle and a bit of a cough.

Hale smiles at her attempt to deflate the situation, which means she's back and his heart can stop the ache he's been experiencing. "We're glad your back lil mamma." Hale says and tightens his grasp on her hand a bit. Vex of course takes this moment to announce his presence, "Yes love we're all happy you've found yourself back amongst the living. Now everyone can stop looking so gloom. Anyway, now that you're awake I must be on my way. Can't stay here with you chaps all day, I have a life. So, feel better yaddaya and all of that, you know where I am if I'm needed." With that Vex walks out the room.

"Yeah, I better be on my way too." Val says with a small smile. "Glad you're ok, Kenzi." Val continues, looks at Hale and exits the room.

Vex and Val walk past one another exiting the building and they make eye contact, quickly Val rolls her eyes and Vex looks at her with irritation and disgust at her attitude, 'the hell is her problem' Vex thinks as he strolls to his car.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Kenzi came home a few days ago with strict instructions to rest and allow her body to heal. Bo offered to give her more chi to help the healing process, but Kenzi declined. Kenzi hated to be fussed over. Over the past few days she noticed a slight change in her faemily. For one Bo and Lauren were in a good place. Tamsin was back, she missed her. She hadn't seen Tamsin as much as she'd hoped, although her baby Valkyrie made sure she came over every morning with breakfast and watched a movie with her at night, she was often out busy with Dyson. They told her it was about her case, but that didn't really make much sense with the guy that shot her being dead and she'd like things to go back to normal.

Kenzi was eating some of the leftover food from breakfast Tamsin brought her earlier. She hears Lauren and Bo finally make it downstairs. She'd normally complain about the Dr. Hotpantz lovepisode going on all night, but the medicine she was on had her completely knocked out and feeling good when she woke. 'Gotta love that codeine, shitz like crack', Kenzi thinks. Bo walks over to her and kisses the top of her head quickly as she makes into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kenz. How'd you sleep" Bo asked

"Oh, pretty well actually." Kenzi replied with a smirk and quick look in Laurens direction.

"Yeah I bet that medicine had you completely unconscious (chuckles), Good afternoon Kenzi." Lauren states.

"Is it afternoon already, I was supposed to meet up with Dyson and Tamsin this morning. And don't you have a meeting with the Morrigan?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, actually" grabbing a piece of toast and heading back to the stairs Lauren looks over her shoulder to Bo, "I better get dressed before I'm delayed further."

"Well, I could come help you. That shower gets tricky midday." Bo seductively says, with a flash of blue crossing her eyes as she sees Lauren beautifully toned legs reach for the next step.

"Dude! Bo Bo I'm sitting right faeing here! You gotta let my food settle before you go on your gross session, seriously." Kenzi says as she looks up at the almost ceiling trying to avoid eye contact with their display.

With that Lauren continues up the stairs and Bo turns to Kenzi and smirks, "I'm so glad you're up and about Kenz. I was kind of worried they were sending you home to soon, but you seem fine." Bo states.

"Bo, I'm fine. Really. I am glad you and Hotpantz are finally going for it though. I can see how happy you both are" Kenzi smiles at Bo.

"Things are really going well Kenz, and although I hate her working for the dark, they have given her so much more freedom. Lauren actually seems happier, which has made things easier for us, you know. I just have this egging feeling the Morrigan has something up her sleeve and I don't like being blindsided."

"What did Lauren say about the Morrigan? Does she trust her?" Kenzi questions.

"She doesn't trust her, but she thinks that as long as she can use Lauren's developments she'll leave her be… It's just… It's never that simple when dealing with dark fae." Bo replies with an irritated look on her face.

"No kidding!" Kenzi scoffs. She shook her head at the quick image of the Morrigan trying to trap Nate. "I've never trusted Ole Eyebrows!" Kenzi joked and they both laughed.

Lauren speeds down the stairs and kisses Bo on the cheek, avoiding her lips as she knows what that'll do and quickly leaves. "Bye Kenz!"

"Bye!" Kenzi yells towards the door.

"Yeah Kenz, I better get dress and catch up with Tamsin and Dyson. What do you have plan today?" Bo asks as she goes for the steps.

"Well, Hale is supposed to come pass in an hour or so. He wanted to talk, he's been so busy lately. I haven't seen him much since I got out the hospital. Kinda crazy he was there every day while I was in there but since I've been home… I don't know" Kenzi slouched on the couch and grabbed the game counsel remote.

Bo smirked and quickly walked over to Kenzi, "Kenz, have you told him, I mean really told him?"

Kenzi lets out a breath and shook her head no. "I thought I'd tell him not in a hospital, you know. But then he goes off and disappears to do Ashass stuff." Kenzi defends herself.

"Well as soon as the new Ash is instated he'll have time to see you. But if he's coming pass shouldn't you change?" Bo says.

"What?! Don't you know I'm awesome in everything?" Kenzi looks down at her ensemble, "But maybe I'll go freshen up just a bit."

"Yes, like I said" Bo laughs.

20 minutes later Bo and Kenzi come downstairs giving each other an approval on the outfits chosen. Bo in her traditional boosteeyay, leather pants all black all day. Kenzi was in a not so typical, but cute slightly loosely fitting tan midriff shirt with animal printed leggings and no shoes yet. They both turn to hear Hale's voice, "Hey, Hey, Hey Ladies you home? We all know how y'all both love knives, don't wanna get stabbed."

"Real funny Hale, I thought you were coming in an hour." Kenzi says.

"Yeah well, that was over an hour ago and…" Hale stopped mid-sentence when he notices Kenzi grabbing her stomach, bending over, and holding onto the back of the couch.

"Kenzi!" Bo exclaims, stepping towards her along with Hale.

Kenzi quickly brushes them off, "It's fine. It's fine. Just a sharp pain, it's probably time for my medicine."

"Just let me use my chi to complete the healing, you're being so stubborn about this Kenz." Bo says angrily.

"It's freaking weird for me to have to kiss you Bo-Bo and I'm healing fine the regular ole way." Kenzi retorts.

"Oh yeah, real freaking nicely." Bo rolls her eyes.

"I agree with Bo, Kenz. You'd be back up and running already." Hale says calmly.

"I mean I know, but. Well, I just hate feeling like a burden, you know. I like to hold my own." Kenzi admits.

"Kenz, you do your hold your own. In fights that aren't yours just to protect us, with no powers outside of your wit, you never back down when it comes to us. Helping you get better faster is the least we can do, so let us" Hale says. Kenzi looks at Bo and then back to Hale and he adds, "I hate to see you in any pain, do it for me lil mama."

"Alright fine, come on Bo-Bo before Dyson and Tamsin solve the case without you. Hold-up wait if you're going off on a case you should be fully powered up, so we can just wait til later." Kenzi says.

"No need, come here Hale." Bo says as she grabs his face and pulls a stream of chi from him, Hale was completely caught off guard. Kenzi eyes widen and she was about to interrupt, but Bo stops and walks over to her. Bo steps into Kenzi and place her face directly over hers, with one hand she pulls Kenzi's mouth open. An inch away from her mouth she allows the red flow of chi to enter Kenzi. At first the tiny girls eyes were almost wide in protest but in mere seconds her eyes closed and she began to feel the chi flow through her veins. Bo stops the flow, kisses her cheek and says, "There you go, you guys have fun!" Kenzi is still standing there in a slight daze and Hale is a bit mesmerized by what just happened.

"So you just gonna take and give chi like that. Not even gonna give any warning right?!"

As Bo walks to the door, "you said 'it's the least we could do' right?! Bye."

Leaning against the couch Kenzi reaches down to feel her stomach and pull away the gauze that was covering it. 'Wow, that's amazing'. Hale walks up to her bending down to examine the area on her stomach that was stitched from the surgery. The mark had vanished and the slight nagging pain she felt in her head and stomach area had begun to dissipate. Hale rubbed her stomach just to see for himself the scar was gone. "Wow, that really is amazing." Hale said still rubbing the area. Kenzi chuckled, "That's exactly what I was thinking." Hale smiled, looking down he realized his hand was still on her stomach and quickly retreated. Kenzi smiled, immediately missing his touch she grabbed his hand, "You don't have to do that." He looked up from her stomach to her face with somewhat flushed cheeks and Kenzi's signature smirk. He moves in a bit closer standing to his full height and placing his index finger underneath her chin so their gaze would meet. He's just over her mouth and Kenzi can feel his breath. The Siren waits for a second before he feels her lips meet his and instantly pulls her up to him fully. His right hand still underneath her chin while he places his right on the small of her back. Kenzi feels her body warm as soon as their lips meet and she opens her mouth waiting for him to enter and he does so with no hesitation. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his head down to her to deepen the kiss and they are completely lost in the moment. Kenzi pulls back slightly pecking him on the lips two more times before she pulls back enough to look into his eyes.

Kenzi takes a deep breath, lightly laughs, and looks down, "I'd blame that Succubus sister of mine for using her powers on us, but…" she reaches for Hale's face and rubs his cheek, "that would be a lie." Hale gives her one more soft kiss and says, "Yes, it would."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the Dal Trick is pouring Tamsin a drink and Bo walks through the door. Dyson looks over Tamsin's shoulder and sees Bo. He smiles and gets up to greet her.

"Glad you could make it, this evening." Dyson says jokingly looking at his watch.

Tamsin turns causally in her seat. "Is Kenzi coming here tonight? Because we need to fill you in on what we've been digging up."

Bo chuckles, thinking of Kenzi's face when she left her with Hale, "Yeah, I think we're good, she's with Hale. Now, tell me why we aren't filling _her_ in again." Bo sits at the bar in between Dyson and Tamsin.

Trick understanding Bo's hesitation to keep Kenzi in the dark says, "Look Bo, we don't want to keep her out of the loop. But when Lauren told me that Kenzi seemed to be put off at the idea of us all still pursuing her case, we thought it might be best. Lauren suggested it could be because of the trauma and it may be best to simply keep the details to a minimum until she's better recovered physically and mentally. And I agreed."

"Well, she finally let me give her chi to finish up the healing process, so she should be good… physically." Bo states.

"That's good! Last thing we need is for her to be injured and she's attacked again." Dyson says.

"The more we find out about this ancient Animi Imperio the better, I just wish it would go away so I could drink myself into a stupor (sarcastically smiles) and enjoy the evening." Tamsin rolls her eyes in exhaustion.

"So, this shit is real. Someone is after Kenzi, but why?" Bo questions with a look of confusion on her face.

Trick grimaces at his granddaughter and with a sigh, "We don't actually know that they're targeting Kenzi, or if she isn't just a ploy to get to you Bo. Or any one of us."

"Who or what the hell is this Animi Imperio and how does it connect to us?" Bo spits out with anger being evident. Bo thinks to herself, 'What the fuck? Do people just wake up wanting to shit on my family, I'm so sick of it!'

"Well, I can say this. It's a motherfaer and it knows exactly what it's doing. Dyson and I spoke with the officers that were on the scene that night. This was after we left the crime scene where Dyson found the Animi Imperio fluid. Well let's just say their story of how they were informed of a robbery sounds more than suspect. Combine that with what Kenzi said." Tamsin explains and shakes her head as Bo nudges her knee to continue. "She said the robber seemed sad, like he didn't want to be there. Dyson at first didn't think anything of it until we read in detail what Hale found in the Light Compound Archives. It's like the fucking Garuda part II"

Trick rolled his eyes at the mention of the Garuda and places a huge book already open on the counter gesturing for Bo to take a look at it. While Bo was reading Dyson spoke, "Centuries ago my pack was missioned by the King to hunt down a fae called Animi Imperio. I hadn't heard of this type of fae before and he said that they were thought to be extinct. We hunted them for more than a year before the King called the hunt off. That is why I am familiar with the scent, but I am telling you, if that is what we're up against… I'm not looking forward to it."

Bo was listening to Dyson and then scanned the page Trick had open to her. She looks up after reading to see her family all looking and waiting on her response. "So, another ancient fae that can control many bodies all at once from a large distance. Who also has been known to work with what humans consider gods. Unfreaking believable." Bo takes in a deep breath and looks to Trick and asks, "So, what's the plan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Lauren meets the Morrigan in her office.

"Hello Morrigan." Lauren says dryly.

"Hello Dr. Lauren, I see you are looking much better. I guess you have the Succubus to thank for that." Lauren wanted to rebuttal and tell her that was none of her damn business. But then decided to simply smile in place and allow her to continue, "I also hear that the little human is doing well also and I'm so glad to hear of it." The Morrigan finishes off with one of her most irritating put on smiles.

Lauren simply nodded her affirmation. The Morrigan then says, "Now that things are looking up I expect you'll have more time to be in your lab now. There is a vial I sent down for you to examine called A1. I would like for you to try and replicate the fae genes within its contents."

"I'm not sure that is within my capabilities Morrigan." Lauren looks at her wide eyed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage. You're a genius after all, right?! This species is almost extinct, we just want to see that those abilities not disappear. See, I too fight for just causes." The Morrigan smirks.

"I will take a look at the sample as soon as I am in my lab, was that all?" Lauren asks.

"Yes… wait, how's that Siren doing?" The Morrigan sits back behind her desk as she waits for Lauren's reply.

"He's fine." Lauren answers with a questioning glance.

"I just ask because he may get a bit of backlash being that his last act as Ash was to amend the laws of the fae concerning relationships with humans… for them to be considered equal. Making it illegal to own them as slaves. It seems like the Elders are considering his proposal and many aren't too fond of the idea. Him being in love with his little human girlfriend, helps nothing." The Morrigan states.

"I didn't know he was doing that, (her eyebrows raise) wow. But you know they aren't officially together." Lauren replies.

"Oh, bullshit they can call it whatever the hell they want. Anyone with eyes can see, they've been tip toeing around it for years. Lord knows Vex complains about enough. On that note you're dismissed." Morrigan says casually and reaches for her cell to make a call.

Lauren turns and walks out the door. Once she's out the door she smiles to herself, 'Damn right Hale! Damn right!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dyson and Tamsin decide to take a well needed break, taking their drinks to the pool table. Tamsin shoots and breaks the balls leaning over the table with low cleavage. She loves to tease him so. Dyson knows what she's doing and he smiles because he doesn't mind one bit. Over the past two weeks they've grown closer and the investigation has them both a bit more edgy than usual. It's Dyson's turn to shoot. Tamsin smiles at him and sits on the edge of the pool table right next to him.

"Tamsin, I know what you're doing and it won't work." Dyson looks at her with a smirk.

"Oh, quiet wolf boy. I know you're not influenced by me." She gives him her Valkyrie smirk and he shakes his head to clear his mind for the shot. In goes two stripped balls. Dyson turns to her with a smile, "Guess you're right." He walks to the other side of the table to set up his next shot. Tamsin tightens her lips and replies, "Yeah yeah, make the shot."

As Dyson shoots and sinks another ball he says, "Tamsin, I know we've been working a lot and you're worried about what all this means for Kenzi… all of us. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Well the Morrigan re-instating me as your partner made helping easier. Either way I was going to make sure Kenz was safe, so you're welcome." Tamsin smiles, genuinely.

Dyson looks at her and she sees something there. Tamsin walks over to him and takes the pool stick out of his hand, stepping into his personal space. "Look D, I don't do subtle. So, if you want to take this" she points to him and then herself, "further, just say so… Oh and I know you're not completely over Bo, but we can just have fun." She winks at him and steps back a few steps.

"Wow… Tamsin, I think that" Dyson is stopped mid-sentence as Trick walks over.

"Dyson, I just got off the phone with the new Ash and he wants to speak with you about the investigation on Kenzi's case. I think he wants to be filled in and go over the stipulations between the dark and light working together." Trick says.

"Do you think he wants to stop the initiative Hale put in place?" Dyson asked concerned.

"I don't know, he wanted to see you tonight, but I asked if it could wait for the morning and he agreed." Trick smiled at the two.

"Thanks Trick." Tamsin says.

"Anytime, you guys better get some rest, you may need to lay it on thick tomorrow." Trick chuckles and walks back to the bar.

Dyson turns back to Tamsin and she shakes her head, "You know never mind, don't worry about earlier. I think Trick puts extra shit in his liquor stash" she laughs and grabs her things. "I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest, Dyson."

"Tamsin, wait." She turns to look at him and he continues, "We should finish that conversation" Dyson looks at her seriously.

"Night, D" Tamsin says quickly and walks out of the Dal. The breeze has gotten much colder from earlier and she zips her jacket up fully. She thinks, 'I should stay' she looks back into the bar. 'I can't get involved. Gotta focus.' She thinks of Dyson's face and smiles as she walks to her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo and Trick are discussing strategies and further investigating the Animi Imperio. Bo's phone rings and she excuses herself from her grandfather. She smiles when she sees that it's Lauren.

Bo: Hey babe.

Lauren: Hi Bo.

Lauren is smiling as she continues to walk towards her lab. She has one hand in her pocket fiddling with the keys in her pocket.

Bo: How did your meeting with the Morrigan go?

Lauren: (Tsk) That woman is up to something, I'm just not sure what it is. It went well considering I've not been working as often she wants. She's given me a new project, so I'll be here a little longer today… On another note she said somethings that got me thinking of where we stand officially…

Bo: Ooo, I like where this conversation is going. (Bo has a huge smile)

Lauren: (chuckles) Well how about we finish it tonight face to face… maybe with wine?

Bo: Near a bed? (chuckles)

Lauren: So, it's a date!

Bo: Yes, absolutely a date. (Bo blushes) I'll come pass later tonight. Call me when you're ready.

Lauren: With the case still being open and the things Dyson and Tamsin have found, it wouldn't be advisable for Kenzi to be left alone. I can just…

Bo: (interjecting) Oh! She's with Hale, so I don't think she'll be alone tonight (she smiles at that thought) I'll text her and let her know that I plan to be with you tonight and for her to stay with Hale.

Lauren: (with a small smirk and flushed cheeks) Hmmm. Ok, see you tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vex strolls in the Morrigan's office filing his nails not paying much attention to the Morrigan's face. "Where have you been, Vex?" Evony asks firmly.

Vex takes a deep breath as if he was annoyed. "I've been doing all that you ask. Or are you just irritated that I am not here physically more often?" He laughs knowing that suggesting she'd miss him would piss her off more.

"Ugh, do you have more samples that I can get to Lauren. I think she's so fucking smart she may find out what it is she's studying sooner than I'd prefer. I need you to hang close to the annoying sunshine gang, get a sense of what they know." The Morrigan says.

"So, working the case with Dyson and Tamsin, not enough eh? What would you have me do, hang about them in their free time?" Vex walks over to her desk and sits on the edge.

"Exactly." The Morrigan simply states.

"What am I getting in return for all these added responsibilities, eh?" The Mesmer raises his eyebrows waiting for her response.

Seductively looking upon Vex, Evony stands from her chair and leans closer to Vex. "I am sure we can come up with a fruitful arrangement." She stands and walks around her desk directly in front of Vex. "Maybe the two clubs you've been eyeing for some time can be yours finally, would that suffice?" She asks biting her bottom lip.

Vex smiles and rubs his chin, "You must know something I don't, love. Letting me get my hands on those clubs." He looks at her lips, "Putting it on pretty thick too, eh… I'll take your offer, but I want the freedom to handle this without you breathing down my back love. As fine as you are, no one likes to be watched… Well maybe sometimes." He laughed at himself and quickly moves away from the Morrigan and towards the door. "Will that be all love?"

"Sure, but I want you to start tonight." Evony says looking at Vex standing near the door of her office, "And Vex, don't screw me."

"Never, love." The Mesmer winks and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kenzi sitting on the back of the couch facing Hale in the kitchen. She's reading a text from Bo.

Bo: I was going to see Lauren tonight, if you're going to spend some time with Hale tonight. If not I'll change my plans.

Kenzi: You know I'm not Fabergé egg. I can be alone.

Kenzi: But yeah I'm sure I can ask Hale to stay with me tonight.

Bo: I think it'll be good for you two. See you in the morning and txt me if something changes.

Kenzi: Ok and tell Dr. Hotpantz I said Hi!

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Hale asked jovially, while rinsing the cup he had been drinking out of.

"Shit, I'm feeling better than I have in weeks. No need to stay in, unless…" Kenzi gives Hale a flirtatious look, licks her lips, and steps closer towards him.

"Hmmmm, don't be playing. Not funny." Hale turned to look at her and she reached out sliding her hands up his muscular forearm then up to his biceps and held on, stopping him from cleaning the cup. "Who's playing?" Kenzi whispers. She smirks at the look on his face, which was a mixture of shock and intrigue. The tiny woman laughs and grabs his face with both hands, "I'm just teasing Hale. How bout we go out for a drive, whatcha think?"

"You play too damn much that's what I think… but yeah that sounds cool." He states laughing and looks at her small shirt, "You might wanna put something on a bit warmer, it's supposed to drop in temperature tonight." Hale says while shaking his head at her earlier display.

"Ok, I'll grab my jacket from upstairs. Be right back." Kenzi darts up the stairs and Hale watches her and misses her presence near his, 'I'm in so much trouble with this girl.' Hale thinks to himself.

Kenzi quickly returns with her jacket on, she then proceeds to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of vodka and sashays back to Hale. "You know I'm a cop, can't really drink and drive." Hale states firmly.

"Oh my Siren, I wouldn't dream of it. We can have just a bit once we get where we're going." Kenzi replied.

"Where is that, lil mama?"

"You'll see when we get there, now come on!" Kenzi grabs his hand and they head out of the door.

They get into Hale's car. "Just go straight ahead." Kenzi directs him.

"It would be much easier if I knew where I was going."

"Easier but not more fun, chillax Siren. I won't let anything happen to you." Kenzi smirks.

"Oh, is that right. You're gonna keep me safe." He slightly chuckles and says, "Ok, I'm cool with that."

A little time passes.

"What is this you're listening to in here? Oh, turn left here." She turns it up a bit.

"It's a little R&B, you can turn it." Before turning left he glances at her and notices she makes no effort to change the song. It was Jagged Edge _I Gotta Be_ song playing. A few moments later he glances over at her again and notices she's mouthing the words.

"You know this song, huh?" Hale asks.

"Of course, I'm not that young Hale." She smacks his arm and he pretends to be hurt.

"Your knuckles are like little pointy objects. You can't just be throwing them around like that." Hale says jokingly and Kenzi laughs.

"Shut-up Haley, you're just mad I hit harder than you. You know I grabbed my knuckle dusters, keep talking trash and I might just have to use them on you." Kenzi jokes, laughing all the while. "Make a right at the light"

"Well if we're bringing weapons to the fight, I'll just sing your fine ass to sleep." He looks at her as he turns the car right and they begin to ascend up a steep hill. He notices she blushes at his last comment and wasn't as quick with her usual quip.

"We'll just have to see, won't we then?"

"Guess so. Lil Mama where are we going? There are no lights and I feel like I'm driving blind." Kenzi starts clapping her hands and bouncing in the seat with excitement. "We're close, keep going!"

Hale smiles that big beautiful smile he has and Kenzi stares at him with only the radio and moonlight allowing her to see his face. He's concentrating on the dark road and doesn't notice her looking at him. She smiles at him, "We're here." Kenzi says.

Hale pulls the car into a safe spot and turns the engine off. "How do you know we're here, I can't see a damn thing."

"Turn off your headlights" Kenzi reaches over him and turns them off herself. She then hits the button to open the sunroof. The stars were so bright they could see each other clearly and the music was still playing in the background currently the song was _Summer Rain_ by Carl Thomas. Hale looks at Kenzi and then back up to the beautiful sky and it seems like every star can be seen at this moment. "It's not summer but this song is still pretty." Kenzi says never looking away from the stars. Hale still looking at the countless stars replies, "That's why it's on the CD." Kenzi looks at him carefully observing his features and Hale can feel her eyes watching him, but she looks up before he looks back. Their faces look blue from the reflection of the stars through the sunroof.

"C'mon, let's get out. I wanna show you the other spot." Kenzi smiles with excitement.

"Alright, but let me get the door, it's still pretty dark out there." He doesn't wait for her to respond and gets out. The music stops when Hale exits the car and walks around to open Kenzi's door. Kenzi steps out and stumbles a bit on a branch but Hale had her hand, "See I told you it was dark out here." Hale said and they both laugh.

"C'mon it's over here." Kenzi points to the right and if it weren't for the stars Hale wouldn't have seen where she pointed to. She held his hand and led him down a small path pass the tall trees. Then Kenzi pulled him through a bit of bushes and he could instantly see the view of the city. She instantly turns around to see his face and his surprise makes her smile.

"Wow, Kenz how'd you know about this place. It's beautiful, a bit creepy, but beautiful." Kenzi smiled and looked back towards the view, "I used to come here a lot when I was younger. My mom would bring me up here. We'd just look up for a while and then we'd come over here and take a look at the city." She paused for a moment and Hale just continued to look at her, she continued, "After… After I ran away, I would come here when I felt like I hated her, when I felt like I couldn't remember when she was a good mom…" Kenzi shakes her head as if to shake the thought away. In a lighter tone, "I haven't been here in years, haven't even thought about it til now."

She turns looking up at Hale and he tugs her chin softly. Then he wraps her in his arms swaying side to side. She turns in his arms and faces the city with her back leaned against his stomach. Hale begins to hum the song that was playing in the car and she smiles wide, "Uh huh listen to you using your Sireny skills". He lets out big laugh. They stay there for some time.

"You want to go back to the car, or is this ok with you for now?" Hale asks because it looked like she may have been shivering.

"Not yet. Can you just hold me a bit closer Hale?" The way she said his name was the way he'd always wanted her to call on him. He pulled her into his body and she leaned her head back on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her tightly with his hands covering hers, he leans into the crook of her neck, "Better?" Hale asks.

"Yes." Kenzi doesn't even notice her eyes are closed. She's enjoying Hale holding her more than the view at the moment and she thinks, 'I wish we could stay like this forever' she lets out a long breath.

Kenzi reluctantly gives the signal to walk back to the car. As soon as their inside Hale turns the car on and the heat right away. He begins to put his seatbelt on to get ready to pull out and then he stops. Kenzi clicks on her seatbelt and looks at Hale, "What is it?"

"I'm glad you brought me here and even more that you wanted to share it with me." Hale says honestly.

"I wanted to share something with you, that I hadn't before and you are the only person I wanted here with me" Kenzi blushes at what she admitted to Hale and realized she wanted to say more, but her mouth wouldn't move. A few moments passed and the song changed to Babyface _Every time_ _I Close My Eyes_. Hale rubbed his face trying to rub out the blush that crept up because the song is saying everything he can't seem to say aloud to her. Kenzi looked at the radio and her blush becomes more apparent as she looks back at Hale. They both just let the song play and listened to the words avoiding eye contact. Somewhere along the song playing Kenzi reaches for his hand.

'Why is this song so perfect, did he plan this? No, he couldn't have. We weren't even supposed to go out tonight. Why is my hand sweaty?' Kenzi randomly thinks.

'Isn't this thing on shuffle? Why is this song talking for me? Ahh! She's gonna think I set this up. No, she couldn't, I didn't even know we were leaving? Just take a deep breath.' Hale thinks to himself.

The end of the song just finishes and Hale takes a deep breath turning to Kenzi. She feels his movement and turns to him. Alicia Keys _Un-thinkable_ begins to play and all of Hale's words were lost. Instead he pulls her into a kiss, she opens up as soon as their lips touch. She wants to feel his body so bad she climbs out of her seat and puts her right knee over his lap straddling him. Kenzi, holding his face in her hands, kisses him as deeply as she could. Hale lets out a moan that Kenzi didn't hear but felt through his chest and it sent chills through her entire body. She pulls back and looks at him with the stars being her only light, she focuses on the perfect shape of his lips. His hands are on either side of her hips and his eyes are returning her stare. Focusing on the blue of her eyes that are brighter than usual in the lighting of the sky.

{The song is continuing to play}

 _ **You give me a feeling that I've never felt before**_

 _ **It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore**_

Hale adjusts the seat so that they were leaning back. Kenzi sits straight up on his lap and she feels him pressing up against her. She pulls off her leather jacket and lays back down on top of him with her face over his. Hale's hands went up beneath her midriff shirt. He closed his eyes knowing that moment by moment it was going to be harder and harder to stop. "Hale." Kenzi's hands are running up his abs and now his chest.

"Yeah, baby." He breathed out.

"…I'm ready." He looked her in the eyes and lifted up with her tiny frame in his hands. Hale kisses her deeply, pressing her hips into his and she gasps in his mouth. "Ok, but not here." He responds rubbing her cheek and kissing her lips so softly she moans again. She opens her eyes and nods in agreement, then he helps her back into her seat.

 _ **(Authors note: Reread this portion while listening to the Alicia Keys Unthinkable song, just a suggestion.)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin arrives at the crackshack, she figures she'd check on Kenzi like she usually does before heading home. When she pulls up she sees Vex pull up as well.

"What are you doing here?" Tamsin yells across the hood of her car as she exits.

Vex casually strolls over to Tamsin with a cigarette in his hand and smoke leaving his mouth. "Just checking on Kenzi, haven't seen her since the hospital. It doesn't look like anyone's home though."

"You know smoking's bad for ya." Tamsin jokes.

"Yeah so is 15 pints in one sitting, love. So, you gonna ring the door?" Vex replies.

They both walked up to the door and gave a couple bangs with no answer. "Let me call her." Tamsin calls her and it goes to voicemail.

"Hey Kenz, just came by the crack shack. Call me back." Tamsin says.

Vex is leaning against the door still smoking and Tamsin gives him a questioning look with one brow raised.

"I didn't know you cared so much." The Valkryie says.

"Oh love, of course I care a wee bit. Plus she has my expensive mascara kit. I'd like to have that back." Vex responds.

"Really, Vex." Tamsin shakes her head and begins to say something.

"Wait." Vex says seriously all of sudden, "Do you here that?" he whispers.

Tamsin looks up and sees a flash of a light upstairs, "What the hell?"

Vex moves to see around the corner of the house. He and the Valkyrie begin to use nods and looks to communicate at this point. Some of the street lights aren't working and one continues to flicker. Tamsin signals Vex that she's going around the back and Vex follows keeping an eye out behind them. There's an old run down motorcycle leaning against the shack and Tamsin kneels behind it sensing someone else is near. Vex remains close but standing behind the wall of the building keeping an eye out on both sides. Tamsin thinks she sees something and edges a little further before Vex grabs her hand, "Where are you going? I don't see anything? I'm not in the business of chasing ghost, Valkyrie." Tamsin looks at him irritated that he distracted her. She looks back out to the yard, trees, and alley with nothing in sight. She squints her eyes, stands, and looks once more around. "There's nothing there, love." Vex says while touching her shoulder. She stands and goes in Vex's direction.

"Yeah you're probably right. I just have this… this feeling." Tamsin expresses and looks back once more. "C'mon, let's go check the house maybe the little bugger is still in there." Vex states.

Cautiously, they walk back to the front of the crack-shack and right when Tamsin was about to burst through the door, Hale and Kenzi pull up quickly. Hale and Kenzi jump out the car simultaneously, "Why does it look like you're about to break in Tam-Tam, what's going on?" Kenzi asks. Hale looks at Vex, who nods his head in the direction of the house.

"We thought we saw someone or something flash inside and you weren't answering your phone or text. I thought I saw something outback! I was worried." The Valkyrie states.

"And you were ready to haul ass in there, huh?! Awe Tammy, I'm fine. We probably didn't get much reception where we were, sorry bout that. But since we're all here, drinks?"

They all go inside and Tamsin, Vex, and Hale all disperse throughout the shack. Kenzi looks at them as she walks over to the kitchen grabbing the vodka bottle and cups on the counter. She's watching all of them going room to room inspecting. A few moments later, "Is it all clear, guys?!" Kenzi asks mockingly. They all smile at her sassy comment and grab a cup of vodka she poured. "I mean really guys, you all are acting weird. What's up?" Kenzi looks at each one of them.

"Besides the fact that someone may or may not have been in your home, love?" Vex sarcastically asks.

Kenzi's phone rang and she puts up one finger as if to tell him to hold that thought.

Kenzi: Hey Bo.

Bo: What's up you weren't answering your text so I thought I'd call. Everything alright over there.

Kenzi: Yeah we're good over here except Tam-Tam tried to break down the damn door…

Bo: (interrupting) What?!

Kenzi: I don't know what happened (Tamsin takes the phone)

"Damn Tamsin!" Kenzi barks.

Tamsin: Me and Vex thought we saw someone in the house and then we went around back and I could've sworn I saw something run.

Bo: Wait What? Vex is there? Where was Hale and Kenzi?

Tamsin: Hale and Kenzi came back right after Vex and I looked in the back. Vex was pulling up the same time I did to check on Kenzi. Didn't know she was out with Hale.

Bo: Look I'm coming home. Do me a favor and stay there with her and Hale at least until I get home. If something is up I rather more of us to be there.

Tamsin: Yeah no problem.

Tamsin gave Kenzi back the phone.

Kenzi: Bo what the hell is going on? Why is everyone on edge 'round here? Don't tell me it's nothing, I know you all have been keeping me out of the loop on purpose, so what is it?

Bo: Calm down Kenz, I'm on my way home. We can talk then.

Kenzi: Aight, Bo-Bo.

"Looks like we're having a slumber party over at the crackshack!" Kenzi announces.

Tamsin looks at Hale and Vex's face and states, "Bo asked if everyone would stay here for the moment, just to be safe."

"Awe bloody hell! Pass me another drink then" Vex takes the shot quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later Bo and Lauren walk in to the crack shack and it looks like everyone is having a good time just hanging around. Kenzi walks right up to Bo, "Hey your missing all the fun, come have a drink with your bestie!"

"Oh, my you all have delved into the stash hard." Bo realizes.

"Yup." Lauren agrees with Bo observing the already sleeping Vex on the couch, Hale and Tamsin trying to show Kenzi how they would apprehend a suspect and Kenzi being the bell of the ball. She laughs at the sight, stifling it with the back of her hand.

Kenzi is holding Bo's hand and smiling. "So, Bo-Bo, are you satisfied that all is well." Kenzi gestures her hand to the view in front of them, "If so, I sure would like to know what's got the gang's panties in a bunch!"

"Aww hell, we can talk about this in the morning Kenz… "Bo said and Kenzi interrupts, "You know what, I think you're right. C'mon Hale." Kenzi grabs Hale hand and leads him to the stairs, stumbling a bit and Hale grabs her waist and guides her up to her room. He turns his head, "Good night everybody."

"Yeah, good night." Kenzi waves her hand quickly and returns to concentrating on the steps ahead.

Bo turns to look at Tamsin and her eyes widen as if to say 'What?' and Lauren is still shaking her head. "You know you can't tell the little Russian anything when it comes to alcohol. Guess I'll be heading home." Tamsin says as she picks up her jacket.

"No way, just stay here tonight." Bo commanded.

Tamsin gave Lauren a look and Lauren states, "I'll go get some blankets, it can get a bit chilly." She quickly retreats upstairs.

"I know you may not be extra comfortable staying over, but it would make me feel better to know you're here." Bo said softly, while holding and rubbing Tamsin's hand.

Tamsin takes a big breath, "Alright, I can stay."

Lauren comes down with the blankets and begins to lay one across Vex. She then hands the other to Tamsin, "Good night Tamsin." Lauren walks back upstairs.

Bo takes a drink from one of the cups on the counter and heads for the stairs. "Hey Bo. Just wanted to say you two really do seem happy together." She gives a minimal smile.

Bo returns a smile much bigger and her cheeks redden, "Thanks Tamsin. Get some rest. I gotta feeling tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo enters the room with Lauren waiting in her bed with just her shirt on.

"I've been waiting to see you like that all damn day." Bo says completely flushed.

"So, why are you still all the way over there?" Lauren asks with a flirtatious smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenzi begins to come out of her clothes and Hale follows. With just her top and panties she gets under the covers and he sits on the edge of the bed undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He looks behind himself, he can see Kenzi already fast asleep. He smiles and lightly chuckles. He scoots in next to her and pulls her close, "Good night lil mama" and he kisses the top of her head. Kenzi snuggles into his arms with her head on his chest, Hale quickly falls asleep holding her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dyson goes to the bar first thing in the morning. He's been calling Tamsin with no answer.

"Trick, have you seen Tamsin?" Dyson asks.

"Good morning to you too, Dyson. She's probably still at Bo's, they thought they saw someone at the house last night." Trick replies.

"What! No one called me. Did they scope the area? How's Kenzi?" Dyson spits out.

"Everyone is fine. Kenzi was out with Hale when it all happened. You and Tamsin have a meeting this morning. Best you just go over there and talk to them before heading to the Light Compound." Trick hoping this calms Dyson a bit.

"I'll contact you after the meeting with the Ash." Dyson states as he heads out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several knocks at the door wakes Vex. He stumbles to the door with the blanket around his shoulders. The sunlight is shining through all the cracks of the house. 'Crack shack, sure is the right name for this dump' Vex thinks to himself. He quickly opens the door, "Aww bloody hell… what are you doing here? This freakin' early!"

A shocked Val didn't know how to respond because she wasn't expecting Vex to answer. She recovers quickly, "Your face isn't the highlight of my morning either!" She steps into the house and passes him, while he shuffles behind her with the big blanket, "I was hoping to speak with Bo. Is she here?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Vex says as he walks back to the couch, lays down, and pulls the blanket over his head.

"Ughhh, you're exhausting." Val quips under her breath. She then sees Tamsin asleep and hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh! Good morning. This is the second time I've run into you unexpectedly." Lauren states with a smile. She's in particularly good spirits this morning.

Caught off guard again, "Ahemmm, Good morning. Vex, let me in," turning to grimace at him, "and then rudely went back to sleep."

Lauren purses her lips and smirks, "Yeah, that sounds about right." She chuckles and adds, "So, you're here to see Hale. Do you want me to go and wake him?"

"No. Umm, Hale's here? I came to see Bo." Val admits, slightly confused.

"Oh! Alright, she should be down in just a moment." Lauren quickly states.

"Did you all have a party?" Val questions.

"Well, last night Tamsin…" A knock at the door interrupts Lauren. Another loud knock and Vex grumbles.

Lauren opens the door, "Hello Dyson."

"Hello Lauren. What happened last night?" Dyson gets right to the point walking in. "Val?" Dyson looks questioning.

"I was just about to explain to Val that…" Lauren begins to say.

"For Pete's sake, nothing happened! Good ole, Tamsin thought she saw something. We went a chasin' through the night and nothing. End of story, now if everyone could shut up!"

"I see someone still hates the morning!" Bo enters the room and steps behind the couch, "right Vex?"

"Screw you Succubus." Vex mumbles through the pillow.

"Wouldn't you just love to." Bo says jokingly.

Dyson notices Tamsin still sleeping soundly. For just a moment he just watches her and then he walks up to the chair and touches her cheek.

"Tamsin." Dyson says softly. He rubs her cheek once more, "Tamsin" he says closer to her ear this time. She begins to rustle and he can't help but smile. Bo glimpses over Lauren's shoulder and notices the tenderness Dyson used with Tamsin and smiled.

Hale comes down hearing voices. He's pulling on his shirt as he walks down the steps and he sees his sister. "Val?"

"I just came to talk to Bo." Val immediately says.

"Why?"

"I just needed to ask her something. Where have you been? Still ducking father?" Val changes the conversation.

"I did speak with him. I don't have time for his backwards, old-fashioned thinking. I just don't have the patience for it right now." Hale says frustrated.

Kenzi comes down stairs and wraps her arms around his waist and he immediately smiles. Val notices this right away, taking note.

"I'm glad to see you're doing much better Kenzi." Val said sincerely.

"Thanks, Val." Kenzi replied warmly. Hale was happily surprised at the two of them being so cordial, he was hoping it would continue.

"So, what's up Val?" Bo asked as she pulled her away from the crowd and closer to the door.

Val turns her back on the group, "I was hoping to use your skill set if you weren't busy with other duties. It involves the dark fae and I don't think this is the best setting to fill you in on the details."

"Oh, sure." Bo looks over her shoulder to the full room, "Of course we can meet up, when works for you?"

"How about the coffee shop on the corner tomorrow at noon?" Val asks.

Kenzi pops up in their conversation and says, "Forget tomorrow, how bout you hang with us tonight? We were talking about going clubbing tonight at that new club." Kenzi begins speaking so that the group could hear and nod agreement.

"You guys hangout all the time together huh?" Val asks.

"Not lately, it seems there is always something else going on." Dyson replied.

"It would be nice to go out and get you all dolled up." Bo stated to Lauren walking towards her.

"Are you all having a laugh, I'm trying to sleep here!" Vex yells irritably. Tamsin rolls her eyes, "Always the drama queen."

"That's my que." Val turns to walk out.

"So, before you go. You are coming with us right Val?" Kenzi asks bright eyed.

"Sure, I'll be here." Val gives Hale a slight stare and he returns it.

"Oh, it'll be fun. A night out is just what the doctor ordered." Kenzi smiles widely.

Val leaves and Tamsin uses the restroom before hurrying out to the Light compound with Dyson. Lauren and Bo retreat upstairs for some more cuddle action. Hale goes back to Kenzi's room to get his shoes, Kenzi follows.

"What was that all about Kenz?" Hale asks.

"What do you mean?" Kenzi asks in return and Hale gives her a knowing look. "Oh, you mean Val." Kenzi looks down at her dresser mindlessly putting clothes away. "I just thought it would be nice to spend more time with her you know. She's been trying to be normal for once." She hits his shoulder. Hale smiles in reply.

"I guess I can appreciate that, but you know my sister can be… how do I say it..."

Kenzi interrupts, "unnecessarily bitchy, always fae-full of herself, she's your sister so I'll stop…"

"Ok. Ok lil mama, I see you get my drift. I just don't want her to ruin your first night out with everyone. I want you to have some fun, really." Hale says with a concerning look.

"Look Hale she's your family" She grips his tie and pulls him to her, "and I want to get along with your family." Kenzi lets go not before she kisses him quickly on the mouth. He smiles, "We have many things to talk about, don't we?" Kenzi purses her lips, "It can wait, so go ahead and get ready for tonight. We're gonna have a blast and I have been eyeing some new boots I can't wait to flaunt Kenzi-style."

Laughing Hale says, "Ok, lil mama. I have some errands, but yeah I'll meet you all back here." His phone rings and he sees who it is and declines the call. "Mmmh. Not taking calls in front of me already, should I be concerned" Kenzi says playfully. He kisses her on the cheek near her mouth ever so softly and rubs her chin, "You don't ever need to be concerned about that." He looks her in the face with a look she recognizes as playful yet serious. "I'm gonna get outta here before I don't want to leave." He heads down the stairs and out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin and Dyson are in the Ash's office and they both were taken with her beauty.

"Hello Dyson and Tamsin. I'm so glad to finally meet you, I've heard great things about what you all and what you have accomplished from the former Ash Hale Santiago. My name is Demeter Vega. The council decided to forgo tradition in the selection of Ash because of the sensitive state this Light compound has endured, I'd like to jump right into your latest finding in the case of the Animo Imperio. So, who would like to start?"

Tamsin and Dyson looked at each other a bit shocked as she was not what they expected at all. Tamsin decided to take the lead, "Well after we followed evidence, the paper work from the officers on scene, and looking into the shooter we realized not much was adding up. The Animo Imperio blood we found was not just left there, but it seems as if it was left there on purpose."

"What do you mean?" The Ash asks.

Dyson takes over, "There was no blood trail, just a spill of blood right outside the store. If they were controlling the shooter as we suspect there would be no need to be so close. I've tracked this kind of fae before and they are much better and concealing themselves."

"And what does that lead you to conclude Mr. Thornwood?" Vega asks.

"That there was a target either with Kenzi or someone close to her and they want us to know. The question who and why?" Tamsin chooses to reply.

"Well then you have your orders and I want the answer by weeks end." And with that the new Ash Vega stood up and proceeded to the door. Tamsin and Dyson quickly responds in turn getting up and exiting.

Once outside the compound Tamsin lets out a breath, "Whoa, what was that D-man? She was… I'm not sure how to describe that."

"Yeah, that's about what I was thinking too." Dyson chuckled. "Seems like we most definitely have the same taste."

Tamsin bumped his shoulder with hers as they walked back to the car.

"So, truth, Dyson. Do you think Animo Imperio is after Bo and using Kenzi?" Tamsin asks.

"That's most likely, but it really could be any of us. We all care about her a lot and she is the easiest of us to harm. For all we know it could be an attack on all of us. What bothers me the most is that they left their blood on purpose, why did they want us tracking them? If they didn't leave it intentionally why risk seeing the action up-close when it wasn't necessary." Dyson states.

"Everything makes it seem so personal." Tamsin says.

"Why didn't you tell Vega about what you saw at the house?"

"Shit, I don't know what I saw at the house. I saw something and then it was as if I could feel them still watching us. It's why I stayed last night, otherwise I wouldn't have wanted to wake up to the Bo and Lauren show." Tamsin grimaces.

"Yeah well you survived." Dyson smiles and they drive off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hale walks up to the door and goes inside, seeing one of the families housekeepers. "Hello Ms. Mary, how are you today?"

"Oh! Master Hale! You startled me (she smiles). I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking. Your father is waiting for you in the gardening area. He's attending your mother flowers again."

"Thank you, Ms. Mary, for the heads up." Hale replies and she winks at him and carries on.

Hale takes a big breath and walks towards the gardening area and thinks, _Ok so he's gonna be in a mood. Ok ok, I can handle that. What the hell? Why am I giving myself the pep talk? Why does my dad stress me out so much?_ He lets out another breathe _. He's gonna hit me with the old "the Santiago's are first and foremost about tradition Hale, you must respect that" then he's gonna go into the "So what are you going to do now that you've let go the only leadership position you've ever had" and finally "I know you take after your mother but where's your ambition, what's your plan son" Ok so I'm ready to hear this for the umpteenth time in my life. Just suck it up and get it over with._

"Hello father." Hale says plainly.

"I'm glad you made time for the old man, I was starting to think you were avoiding me." Sturgis says.

"I've just been busy transitioning from Ash and other things." Hale begins to help his father water the plants. He takes a moment to appreciate the orchids his mother worked so hard at keeping up. She loved her garden. They were both quiet for some moments admiring and working at the same time. Hale is completely caught off guard.

"I heard your friend… Kenzi was hurt and is now doing better?" Hale's father says.

"Ahem, yeah. Yes, she's doing well. A complete recovery. I'm guessing Val told you." Hale hints.

"Of course, she told me."

"Well, thank you for asking." Hale looks at his father and his father nods in recognition.

Sturgis turns his attention back to the plant in front of him, "Your mother surely loved this garden. I miss her so much sometimes it's amazing even after all these years. I think you are the biggest reminder I could ever have of her. You hold all her spirit, her understanding. It's as if she poured herself into you. Ahem, (clears throat) so Hale please forgive me, I know I often chastise you for being so much like her but really I was never fully enlightened with her understanding." Sturgis finishes.

Hale has a hard time holding back his emotions. He was utterly speechless. He couldn't find the words to say anything, so he reached out his hand to his father. Sturgis grabs his hand and they pull each other into an embrace. They hold that for a moment and then Hale gathers his words, "Ahem, so what's happened Dad? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you needed to hear it son and I don't want you to feel you have to pull away."

Hale phone rings before he's able to reply. He's tempted to ignore it but its Kenzi. "Go ahead son. I'm just finishing up here." Sturgis says. Hale nods and turns away to answer.

Hale: Hey lil mama, what's up?

Kenzi: Nothing, I was just checking on you and grabbing some boots with Bo. You busy?

Hale: Yeah actually. I'll call you back in a bit.

Kenzi: Oh, don't worry about it. I didn't want anything, I'll see you tonight.

Hale: Alright then, see you tonight.

Hale turns around and his father is behind him with a serious look on his face.

"So, you're heading out?" Sturgis asks

"Oh, no father, I have a bit more time."

"Oh good. Then maybe you can tell me who lil mama is or should I guess?" Sturgis smiles and Hale laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Lauren is back at her lab on Dark fae territory. She thought if she was going out tonight she'd better get a few hours of research done. After about an hour of working she compares her findings to that of more familiar fae DNA. She runs it through the database and sips her tea.

"Wow." Lauren talks to herself. "This is very, very old. But I will figure you out, better believe it."

Normally she would want to ask the Morrigan for more information on where this sample was taken, but truthfully, she had no desire to speak with Evony today. She walks out of the lab with papers in her hand and bumps into one of the guards.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Lauren states.

"It's fine Dr. Lewis. Let me help you." The guard helps her gather the papers that fell.

"Must be important work for you to be so engrossed." He states.

Lauren smiles as she can feel a hint of flirtation from him, "Well, more of a deadline."

"In that case, let me not hold you." He hands her papers back to her.

Lauren walks to her office and tries her own database that's only on her personal computer to run another quick test. Her phone vibrates. It's a text.

Bo: I find myself more and more excited about going out with you tonight. It's been too long since we've hung out like normal people. Tell me when you're on your way. Oh, and I love you.

She smiles as she reads it and reads it again. She thinks, 'Yeah that's enough for today. I can't do much more right now until the results from the database come back' she smiles. She grabs her purse and locks up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vex is walking into his bar and his back is killing him from the night on the couch. His phone rings.

Vex: Hello Madam Evil One.

Morrigan: Vex, honey. How are you?

Vex: I'm knackered to tell you the truth love. That succubus needs a new couch.

Morrigan: Ha, you know I don't actually give a shit. So, what do you have for me?

Vex: (sigh) We just spoke yesterday, love. Do you have any added information you want to give me?

Morrigan: Where are you all going tonight or did they already exclude you?

Vex: Oh dearie, I'm the life of every party and need no invitation. Once I know where we are going you'll know. Are we done, love?

Morrigan: Bye Vex

He hangs up and goes to his upstairs room. He opens his closet and stands in admiration of his collection. Vex thinks 'What to wear, what to wear? Bugger all! Kenzi's thinks she's going to upstage my shoe' He smacks his lips. 'That just won't do'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what happened yesterday Kenzi?" Bo asks as she and Kenzi sit in an ice cream shop with shakes.

"You tell me what's got everybody so uptight first." Kenzi says with her eyebrows up and sucking on the straw.

Bo sighs, "Everyone has been doing a bit a research on your case, but the most telling information is from Dyson and Tamsin. They found blood on the outside of the corner store close to the street from a fae called the Amino Imperio. They think it's linked to what happened to you."

"What do you think?" Kenzi asks.

"I think I'm sick of being attacked. If it's not one thing, it's another, that's why I jumped at your idea to go out and just let loose. Even if it's only for one night, you know?" Bo said seriously grabbing Kenzi's hand.

"I do know Bo Bo. I think this is exactly what we all needed." Kenzi smiles warmly and then perks up. "So, last night I took Hale up to this place my mom used to take me."

"Where was it?" Bo asks

"It's in the mountain area all the way up. It's pretty secluded and not as easy to get up anymore, but it could be that it was late already." Kenzi's blush is so evident.

"I never heard you speak of this place before, sounds nice. So, what happened next?" Bo is excited.

"OMG Bo." She takes a big breath. "It was just so perfect, it's like we've always been close so it wasn't awkward to be that vulnerable with him even when we didn't know what to say. I could feel how much he cares for me Bo-Bo, it was really awesome."

"Tsk. Oh Kenz, you so deserve this. You and Hale, Wow! I feel like I missed so much, I mean we all kind of knew you two were flirts, but I didn't truly see how much you meant to him until I saw him with you in the hospital." Bo is all smiles.

"Really Bo?"

"Yes Kenz, really. I saw it all over his face."

Kenzi takes a big breath and says, "Ok we've got to get Kenzi-fierce and Succubust tonight, we're gonna tear the club up!" Bo and Kenzi walk out the store laughing.

Bo checks her phone. A text.

Lauren: I'll be at the clubhouse in an hour.

Bo smiles, "We've got to hurry up."

"Mhmm. Dr. Hotpantz on her way. Ok ok we can speed this thang up." Kenzi giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

An hour later at the clubhouse Bo, Kenzi, and Lauren are shuffling through piles of clothes trying to find the right ensemble. Lauren has on two outfits at once and Kenzi can't stop laughing. Bo says, "We're never gonna be ready at the time we said at this rate."

"I can't help it, Kenzi keeps trying to dress me for Halloween." Lauren says laughing.

"Nope, I'm telling you, you look hot Hotpantz." Kenzi smiles wide.

"Both of you…" Bo is interrupted by knocking at the door.

Bo goes downstairs and opens the door.

"Hey…" It's Tamsin.

"Ohhh yeah! Now you have on the outfit of the night Tam-Tam come on." Bo says grinning from ear to ear.

Tamsin blushes, walks up behind Bo and is shocked by the crazy that is upstairs. Kenzi seems like she has half the stores sexy lingerie department section around the room.

"Did you all already do shots?" Tamsin asked

"Nope not yet!" Lauren yelled through layers of clothes on her head.

Tamsin turns to the steps and yells, "On it!"

They all laugh.

Tamsin is downstairs making the drinks and there's a knock at the door. She opens it.

"Hello Tamsin, am I early?" Val asked looking around.

Music starts blaring upstairs and Val smiles.

"Guess not." Tamsin says leaving the door open for Val to enter.

Tamsin makes one more shot and hands a glass to Val. They both head upstairs. When Val enters behind Tamsin they all stop and look.

Val says, "Look I made sure the drinks made it up to you all!"

They all started laughing, except Tamsin who only cracked a smile as the joke was at her expense.

"Ok Ok. Here's the toast. To an awesome night!" Kenzi shouts.

"To an awesome night!" They all join in and swallow.

"Oh goodness, what was that?" Lauren asks.

"I'm not even sure." Tamsin said without a care.

Lauren shakes her head and they all begin to rummage through all the clothes again to get everyone dressed to impress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Hales at Dyson's house. Waiting for him to grab a few things because Hale was running late, but it seems so was Dyson.

"Aye, Dyson. You seem a bit flustered. Not like you, what's up?"

"Awe nothing man, just you know. Lauren, Bo, and Tamsin are all gonna be there. Together." Dyson admits.

"Dyson don't sweat that let's just let loose. Let a bit of steam off you know, just chill." Hale reassures him.

"Yeah you're right. So, heard you were with Kenzi last night…" Dyson slips in.

"Yeah and I saw you wake up Tamsin this morning. Looks like you two have been getting close." Hale states back.

They both laugh.

"Naw it was nice, we spent some time together alone. Something we haven't been able to do in a while. We had some… great moments, but I want to make it official." Hale confesses.

"Well Tamsin approached me and I thought it might be something but it was cut short and she changed her mind so…" Dyson admits.

"Whelp, the nights young." Hale says smiling his trademark smile.

"Let's get out of here, are we supposed to be meeting up at the house or at the club? Dyson asks.

"Let me call Kenz."

Dyson opens the door and Vex is just about to knock, and they both look him up and down.

"Well there goes my entrance!" Vex throws up his hands. "Well let's not dally, we're late."

"Didn't think you'd come." Dyson says.

"Kenzi's gonna love the shoes." Hale says with a smirk.

Vex nods his head with 'yeah I know look'. Hale shakes his head and calls Kenzi.

Kenzi: Hale, I know I know we're late.

Hale: Oh, no don't worry bout it princess. I was calling to see where you all wanted to meet up.

Kenzi: Just meet us at the club to save some time. It's already 10:30.

Hale: Alright see you there.

Kenzi: Bye my Siren.

Hale smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys arrive at the club first and the line to get in is ultra-long. Hale looks at the guard to see if he knew him.

"Man, it's been a long while since I've been at the club scene. I can't remember the last time I had to wait in line."

"Well you won't have to tonight either, mate." Vex walks to the front and speak with the guards, Hale and Dyson follow. He speaks with the guard and they let them in.

"Vex doesn't wait." He says to them and they smile and go inside.

"I'll be right behind you." Vex yells behind them over the music. He pulls out his phone.

Vex: We're at Club Muzik.

Vex pauses for a moment before he pushes the send button to the Morrigan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls look fabulous, when they walk up to the club Bo leads the way with Lauren in hand. This is a human club, so they all must be careful not to expose their powers, but Bo's natural Succubus nature is so blatant. All the line waiters watch the women as they walk pass knowing they'd all get in. Bo walks right up to the guard and sends a soft wave a pleasure up his arm. "Hey handsome, my girls and I just want to have a few drinks and dance all night. You're not gonna hold us up, are you?" Bo flirts.

"Oh, no gorgeous, not at all. You all enjoy yourselves." Guard says.

"We sure will." Lauren says with a serious yet flirtatious look.

They all walk pass winking and flirting with the guard.

"You want me to save you a dance?" Tamsin teases.

"Ohm. Shit don't tempt me." The guard says in a low tone. Tamsin gives him her wicked smile and continues in with the girls.

As soon as they're in the club Tamsin tries to go to the bar, but Kenzi interrupts and says, "Oh hell no we've gotta jump out there right now this is my song. C'mon y'all!"

Kenzi walks out first towards the dance floor with Tamsin in toe. Val is right behind them already moving to the beat. Lauren is having her arms around Bo's waist following behind her smiling all the way enjoying being with her in this moment. They arrive at the middle of the dance floor and the song This is What You Came Here for for by Calvin Harris is playing. They totally take over the middle of the club. Kenzi, Tamsin, and Val were dancing in a circle rooting each other on as they were feeling the music. Val takes Kenzi's hands in the air and they imitate each other's move, while Tamsin is getting all kinds of looks from the surrounding guys. Lauren and Bo on the other hand are getting attention on the left of them because they are all over one another. Bo has her hand at the nape of Lauren's neck and Lauren let's her head roll back to the music and her eyes were closed, this was a bit much for Bo who was finding it hard to control herself. The DJ mixes up the music a bit and Usher's There Goes My Baby comes on and you can hear the women in the club go "Ahhhh!"

The DJ says over the mic, "Oh y'all like that, huh?!"

Vex, Dyson, and Hale are at the bar sitting on their second or third drink. That's when Vex sees the Kenzi and Val dancing. "Is that Val with Kenzi?" Vex asks tapping Dyson on the shoulder and they all look toward the crowd. Kenzi is swaying with her eyes closed and Hale takes a good look at her then smirks, "So I'm going to dance with my lady." Hales says and gets up. Dyson follows Hale toward the ladies and Vex stays behind wallowing in his drink, "Oh don't worry about me I know how to party." Vex says really to himself and takes another shot.

Tamsin and Kenzi are slow dancing facing one another and they both noticed Val had begun dancing with some guy on the dance floor. As the song plays Kenzi places her hands on her hips moving to the beat and Tamsin is groovin' two guys approach them from behind and begin to dance to their rhythm. Kenzi and Tamsin give each other looks through the strobe lighting that says, 'who's that', but they don't miss a beat and continue to dance.

As Dyson and Hale gets closer they both noticed the men behind Tamsin and Kenzi. They both give a look and a nod. Dyson flanks the guy on Tamsin on the right and Hale flanks the guy on the left behind Kenzi. Tamsin is slow vibe dancing and pulls her hair to the side and the guy behind Tamsin reaches out to pull her to him, but Dyson taps his shoulder and is right in his face. The guy immediately raises his hands and takes several steps back wide eyed. Hale is beside the guy trying to dance with Kenzi and she's still swaying and snapping her fingers. The man is unaware of Hale's presence so he moves in closer behind Kenzi and Hale simply reaches for her tiny waist and brings her to him and then glares at the young man. Kenzi quickly glances up and sees it's Hale then looks at the guy and smirks pulling his arms further around her waist. The man gives an irritated look and waves his hand at

them. Kenzi and Hale laughs. Kenzi turns in Hale's arms then looks up at him and he looks down; they sway as the song ends.

Dyson grabs Tamsin's hands and she smiles, leans her head back and says in his ear, "I could use a drink."

"Well then let's take care of that." Dyson replies.

The sunshine gang all follow suit and go to the bar, with the exception of Val. Kenzi reaches the bar first.

"Hey, this Russian firehouse needs a vodka!" and she hits the bar.

The bartender comes over and they all get two shots of Club Muzik's strongest vodka. Right before they were about to toast Val runs over out of breath. "Hope I didn't miss the toast! It's wild out there!" Val says almost out of breath and bit sweaty from all her dancing.

"Nope your just in time!" Lauren yells and orders another two shots, while Bo runs her hand up and down Lauren's back.

Hale looks over at Val and steps beside her, "I didn't expect you to really come." He says with a straight face. Val looks at him. "But I'm glad you did. It's good to see you having fun." He gives her a big smile and she returns one.

"Party long and party hard!" Dyson toasts and they all clink glasses. For the second shot Val yells, "Prost!" and they all repeat it! Right after they toast Kenzi grabs Hale and heads right back to the dance floor and Bo drags Lauren right behind them. Dyson and Tamsin are still enjoying a beer. Val approaches Vex and says, "So, are we here to just watch or…" Vex looks at her with irritation while leaning on the wall.

"I'm quite chipper right here, so no need to worry." Vex says and drinks his beer.

"Well, from here it doesn't seem so… Looks like your scoping the place out and keeping watch. Makes one wonder what for? Or maybe you just don't have the moves I'd imagine the great Vex to possess." Val says this.

"Oh, you're a feisty lil crumpet when you've got a bit of liquor in ya, huh love? Ok, let's see what you've got!" Vex replies and leads her to the dance floor.

Disco music is playing and when Dyson sees Vex and Val head to the dance floor he looks to Tamsin, "Oh I have to see this!" Dyson tells Tamsin.

"Shit yeah!" Tamsin responds.

They rush to the dance floor where everyone is and their all jumping to the beat, with the strobe lights flaring. They're all having a blast between the drinks, the DJ, and the overall pumped vibe of the club everyone is caught up in the moment. Bo had her eyes on her beautiful blonde and they were turning in a circle slowly while Bo mouthed the words to the song "We found love in a hopeless place". Lauren kisses Bo softly and it takes everything for her not to pull her chi right there, so instead she pulls her into a tight embrace and takes a deep breath. When Bo looks up into the balcony area she sees something almost like a shadow, but it quickly disappears. She pulls back and Lauren looks at her face and immediately turns to see where Bo was looking. "What Bo?!" Lauren asks concerned. Bo shakes her head and smiles, "Nothing. Nothing beautiful." They continue to dance, but they're both a bit more on guard now.

"Alright, since we have so many Usher fans, here's one of my favs!" The DJ announces. When the beat starts, the whole club says, "Aye!" The DJ says, "So you better grab the one you want on this one!" he laughs.

Make love in this Club begins to play and Dyson turns Tamsin towards him and she smiles, "You tryna tell me something wolf man?" Tamsin tempts.

"Only if you're interested." Dyson replies with a sly grin. They rock side to side with Dysons hands crossed right beneath Tamsin's bottom. She lays her head on his chest and lets him lead, it's an awkward feeling for her but she likes it.

Once the song came on Vex stops dancing, "Think I fancy a drink, love" he says in Val's ear.

"No don't go yet…" Val looks at him and he wonders what that look meant.

"Ok love" He pulls her close and pushes her out and slowly turns her while she shows off her assets. He pulls her in to him again and nods. "I see, you're not done showing me what you can do." They both laugh.

Kenzi and Hale were facing one another when the beat came on and as soon as they heard it they laughed. Kenzi turns around and put her back to him and leans on him as they sway. Hale places one hand beneath her belly button and pulls her tightly. Kenzi let out a gasp, that Hale notices and she pulls her hair to the side exposing her neck. They begin grooving to the beat and Kenzi bounces side to side, while Hale follows. She rolls her hips and leans into him more. Tilting her head up and she can see his face following hers. Kenzi closes her eyes and lets Hale lead and he grabs both of her hands and entangles their fingers he crosses their arm across her breast and hugs her tight going side to side. While holding her he whispers in her ear, "I love you, Kenz." She tilts her head to look at him and he releases enough to allow her to turn around. She holds his arms as she has so many times before and looks down at her ridiculously fly shoes and shakes her head. Hale reaches for her chin to lift her face, and even in the dim lighting he can see her eyes have begun to water. He pulls her to his chest and she holds him tight then reaches for his neck. She pulls him down and says, "And I'm completely in love with you." Then pulls back slightly and at this point he's pulled her up a bit closer to his height. He kisses her lips softly and when she opens her mouth Kenzi can feel the groan he lets out before he kisses her very passionately. As the kiss slows so they can breathe Kenzi smiles and bites his bottom lip. Hale in turn smacks her butt and Kenzi turns red, "Alright now Siren."

Val is dancing with Vex but sees Hale and Kenzi, she suppresses a smile and takes Vex for that drink he fancied. Tamsin taps Dyson when she sees Hale and Kenzi kissing. "Finally!" Dyson replies with laughter. Tamsin laughs and shakes her head in agreement.

"Oh, look Bo!" Lauren points towards Hale and Kenzi and Bo's smile is huge. "She's so in love with Hale, and I know he loves her. I'm so happy for them finally!" Bo says to Lauren in her ear.

"Me too! I couldn't believe when the Morrigan told me Hale introduced a new law that allows humans and fae to be together. It hasn't passed yet, but that says a lot about how he feels for her."

Bo is completely shocked, "What? Really?! Oh, you're gonna fill me in later about this."

Lauren nodded in agreement.

They all begin to head to the bar looking completely partied out. Dyson asks, "Everyone ready to head out?" Everyone nods in agreement. Val is leaning on Vex and he's holding her up. Hale shoots him a look and Vex eyes widen, "Just being a gentleman, Siren! No need to glare." Hale gives him a 'whatever' look.

They head outside and the cool air sobers them up quickly. Dyson asks who was driving and Lauren says that she is. They both walk to get the cars, Val is still laying on Vex and everyone is chattering about how fun that was and how long it's been since they had fun like that. A group of about five males approach them and Bo is quickly put on guard, especially after earlier.

"No need to flex, we're just here to say what's up to…" he's interrupted.

"Awe Kendrick man, don't be doing that. Bo here was about to give you something you didn't want!" Hale said laughing.

Kenzi, Tamsin, and Bo were standing there waiting to be filled in while Hale and the stranger dap and bring it in for a short embrace.

"Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Bo, Tamsin, my sister Val over there Vex and my lady Kenzi. Everyone this is Kendrick and his goons." They begin to laugh at that sentiment. "Nah, just playing this is Harry, Mark, Reggie, and Tremaine. I know them from my time back in the states. What are you all doing here?" Hale asks. The rest of the group relaxes more the introductions are made.

"Well, we came out to the club to have a good time just like we saw you all having in there. I wasn't sure it was you at first. But we're here in your neck of the woods on a case. I had planned to meet up with you and…"

"Who me?!" Dyson interrupted.

"Aye what's up Dyson." Mark reaches out first.

"What are you all doing here?" Dyson asks almost defensively.

"We were just telling Hale we were here on a case, but hey it's late we don't want to hold you all up. How bout we meet up at the station in the morning? We can go over it then."

"Alright see you all tomorrow." Hale says and he and Dyson say goodbye.

"That was random." Kenzi says as soon as they're out of earshot.

"Yeah, it was." Hale squints and looks at Dyson. Dyson makes his trademark face for when he's concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They all head to the cars with Vex helping Val get in. She was barely awake but she gave Vex a smile and nod. He closed the door and the guys watched as the ladies pull off.

Dyson drives towards his home where Vex and Hale had their cars parked.

"So, Vex. What made you come out with us light fae tonight?" Hale asked breaking the silence of the drive.

"Tamsin is none other than dark fae, if you've forgotten. I thought I'd show you bloaks how to have a good time. It wasn't as horrible as one would imagine actually. And yes, Kenzi loved my shoes as I knew she would." Vex let out his mischievous laugh.

Hale laughs and Dyson smirks.

"I guess it wasn't horrible having you out with us, just don't make us regret trusting you Vex." Dyson states plainly, looking through the rear-view mirror.

"And I saw you with my sister." Vex tries to interrupt but Hale puts his hand up. "I don't interfere with Val's personal business. That's a lesson I've already learned." Hale gives a quick look at Dyson. Dyson makes a face yet continues to drive. "But…"

"Got it Siren, no need to try and scare me out of my skivvies, ay." Vex jokes off the conversation. Hale simply nods. They arrive at Dysons and Vex takes him up on his offer to stay over and grabs the couch, "Sure hope your couch is more comfy then that Succubus's couch." Vex grabs a loose blanket and lays down.

"I'm gonna head home Dyson. I'll see you tomorrow at the station." Dyson daps his hand and they do a quick embrace. Hale says to Dyson in his ear, "It was nice to see you happy D, for real."

"You too." Dyson slaps his shoulder and smiles widely. "See you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the ladies get to the crack shack, Tamsin asks, "Should I take her home, or…" referring to Val.

"No, no. She can stay, we had an appointment with me tomorrow anyway." Bo dismisses quickly

"Aight, then I'm out. Talk to you later momz." Tamsin gives Kenzi a quick hug and walks over to her car. She checks her phone and sees another text from the Morrigan. She sighs, _'I gotta go see her, shit!'_ , shaking her head, ' _fuck it that's gonna wait til the morning, I'm going to sleep.'_

Kenzi and Bo help Val into the house and she went right to sleep on the couch. Lauren always handy with a blanket, lays one on top of Val and Bo grabs some snacks and says good night. Kenzi stays downstairs she was no longer tipsy, she hadn't really drunk as much as she usually does. She just wanted to be there with Hale and enjoy the moment, enjoy him without the dull of her senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hale gets into his car and he sits for a moment, then checks his phone and drives off. His playlist doesn't help him from thinking of the one lady on his mind. He thought of the night replaying the moments they had over and over. _'I should see if they made it in safely.'_ Hale thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at the counter with a glass of coffee she just warmed she allowed her mind to wonder, going over the night, and she blushes. She checks her phone and sips her coffee. Kenzi glances over towards Val who was sleeping hard and realizes she isn't tired at all. She thought, _'I'd totally go for a walk right_ _now… shit Bo would kill me.'_ She laughs. _'I should just call him and see if he got in already.'_ She looks at her phone and looks at Hale's name, but she doesn't push the call button. She sits her phone down and it rings. Smiling she quickly answers knowing it would be Hale checking on her.

 **Kenzi** : Hey (trying to suppress a smile)

 **Hale** : Hey lil mama. You're home safe and sound (also trying to suppress a smile)

 **Kenzi** : Yeah. You sound wide awake. Not home yet?

 **Hale** : Naw not yet. Why are you not sleeping yet? I thought you were tired.

 **Kenzi** : Nope. Your sister on the other hand is sound asleep on the couch. Guess Vex totally wore her out (they both laugh) What was that, anyway?

 **Hale** : I have no idea. It was weird tho.

 **Kenzi** : Ya think? I mean it's Vex, Vex! They were probably just trying to have some fun. Who can blame them cause I know I had a great time. (Kenzi's cheeks flushed red)

 **Hale** : Did you, now?

 **Kenzi** : Well, you know where ever I go I bring the pizzazz with my ass, so what can I say I am the party sweetie. Don't you forget it!

 **Hale** : (laughing) Is that right? Mmmmhmmm, ok.

A few seconds go by and they're both quiet.

 **Hale:** Since you're not sleepy, let's not sleep.

 **Kenzi** : What do you mean?

 **Hale** : Grab your coat?

Kenzi face lights up and she jumps out of her chair to look out the window seeing Hale's car. Her eyes widen and she lets out, "Eeeh!" Hale laughs at her excitement. Kenzi grabs her coat and quickly texts Bo and Lauren too, just in case, that she was with Hale. When she opens the door, Hale is waiting for her. He opens the car door and she gets in. He has the same playlist he had last time she was with him.

"So, where are we going?" Kenzi asks smiling.

"I didn't really think about it. I just kept driving until I ended up here." He pauses. "I just wanted to spend more time with you." Hale looks at her and she smiles at him.

"Well then Siren, you should take us home." Kenzi says with a smirk. Hale smiles widely, liking how she referred to his home as hers. She reaches for his hand as he drives off. Kenzi holds his hand while listening to slow jamz and slowly falling asleep. They reach his condo and he wakes the little woman by rubbing her hands that were wrapped around the one she held hostage from him while he drove.

"We're here." She looks around. "We've got to get you a place closer." Hale opens her door and they go up the elevator.

"When was the last time you were here, Kenz?" Hale asks.

"I'm not sure. I know I've only been here a couple of times. It's cause you live so far." Kenzi says with a yawn.

"It's only 20 minutes out." Hale says smirking at her yawning. "But don't worry you can pass out as soon as we get in."

She nods as they walk to the door. Hale gets his keys out and when he puts the key in the door, she looks up at him. She places her hands on either side of his face, stands on her toes, even in heels, and kisses him deeply. She can feel his hands on her back and then he lifts her against the door. Kenzi can feel his strength as he moves her with ease, kissing her neck and jaw. Hale picks her up higher with her body being pressed against his she can't help but let out a moan in his mouth while they kiss. The look in Hale's eyes when she did that made her stop and bite her bottom lip. At that he let her slide down the door and he opened it. Kenzi begins taking her boots off leaning on the chair and Hale takes off his shoes and shirt tossing it on Kenzi's head. She laughs and throws it back at him, she misses. "Wait til I get this other boot off." Kenzi yells to the kitchen where Hale is getting them a drink and turns on some music low.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can't even see in here and you don't know where all the light switches are because you never visit." He says with a smirk walking over to her, handing her the drink.

"Just give me the glass." She takes the drink and sips it. "Is the music playing throughout the house?" Kenzi asks and Hale nods. The Chainsmokers, _Closer_ is playing. She takes off her other boot, corsette, and shirt while Hale is reaching for the other light switch across the room, "You think you're so smooth, Siren." She tosses her shirt at him with full force and she lands it on his head. "Ha!" Laughing, Kenzi takes off running towards him and he laughs running away towards the back room. She thinks, 'Damn he's fast' as she chases him. He hides behind one of the bedroom doors. Kenzi is in detective mode stepping extra quiet as she peaks in the room. She steps in a bit further and Hale comes up behind her grabbing her from the waist and she lets out the most infectious laugh. He loves to hear her laugh that way. He spins her for a moment and then brings her to him. She's still laughing when he kisses her and lifts her into his arms, carrying her to the other room. He lays her down on his bed climbing on top of her. She looks up at him with the moonlight shining right into the room because he hadn't shut the blinds. Every muscle in his body seemed so defined. Kenzi thinks, _'seeing Hale without a shirt on never gets old, wow!'_ She slides her hands all over his chest and down his abs, then pulls him completely over her and he begins to kiss her again softly. They stare at one another for a moment and Hale looks down to hide his eyes, but Kenzi lifts his face back and pecks his lips, "Take a shower with me." He nods.

"C'mon." He pulls her up and into the bathroom.

He turns the shower on and they undress, looking one another up and down. The door is closed so the steam rises quickly and Kenzi grabs her hair tie and enters the shower first adjusting the temperature. As the water streams down her body, Kenzi closes her eyes and pulls her hair up. Hale watches her as if she was putting on a show for him, her face is wet and the make-up she had been wearing is now running down her face. He takes a cloth he grabbed before he joined her in the shower and precedes to wiping her mascara. Then wiping her lips softly, he watches the water flow down her face, neck, breast, belly, and lower thinking, _'so damn sexy.'_

Kenzi opens her eyes and sees Hale watching her, she blushes and then notices the second shower jet streaming water down his body. She takes in his full view and she can feel her body responding to him at the moment she lays her eyes on his manhood that was completely erect thinking, _'whoa.'_ Kenzi attempts to disguise her response to the sight of him and grabs his soap and pours it into her hand then begins to rub it on his shoulders and chest. She moves in closer and rubs the soap on his back, the feel of her breast rubbing against his abs makes Hale groan. Kenzi loves that response so she continues rubbing the soap over his butt and he takes her breast in his hand running his thumb over the nipple and she gasps. They let the water rinse the soap away and as the water continues to run he takes his hand down directly over her clit and she's so moist, Hale closes his eyes at the feel of her. "I need you right now." Hale cuts the water off and picks Kenzi up, by the bottom, soaking wet. She makes a high pitch noise wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He steps out the shower and walks to the bed, with one hand he holds her up around his waist and pulls back the covers and lays her in the bed. He climbs in on top of her and she throws the covers over them both. Before she breathes he enters her body and she trembles, "UHHH, God!" Hale moans with every stroke, _'she's so wet.'_ He goes deeper with every stroke, Kenzi arches her back in pleasure and her eyes water. When she arches her back more he can feel her about to cum, so Hale holds her arched back and dives as deep in her as he can. Kenzi takes a deep breath, grips the sheets, and lets it out in a whimper, those tears that were welling up fell and Hale lays her down flat on the bed and looks at her while he is still inside her. He slowly begins to stroke inside her again and Kenzi rolls her eyes back as she feels herself cumming again. _'Damn again. So, fast,'_ so she pushes him back, "Not this time Siren, it's my turn." She lifts herself up, pushes him on his back while climbing on top of him. Hale pulls her to him and they begin to kiss with tons of passion before she lifts and hovers over him, she watches his eyes that never left her face and smiles. Kenzi then bracing herself with her hand on his abdomen submerges him inside her and Hale closes his eyes letting out a groan and an, "Ohh". He holds her by her waist and opens his eyes to see her hair begin to fall from being pinned up. Watching her breast bounce as he listens to her moan brings him closer to climaxing. He sits up to be closer to her bracing himself against the headboard and Kenzi wraps her legs around his waist. She grabs his back as she grinds on top of him, and she can feel he's even harder and moving her faster. She bites his neck softly and moans in his ear, "Mmmmm, Ha-aa-le". Kenzi pushes down on him harder and faster and Hale let's out, "Awwee, baby… don't" then he pulls her in close reaching behind her back and up to her shoulders pushing her down. Kenzi's eyes water again and she knows she's climaxing. Hale can't hold back, he releases, "Kenz" and a low-tone gasp. At the feel of Hale's climax, Kenzi begins to shake and cums as well. She buries her head in his neck and he holds her tight, kissing her shoulder.

Moments later, laying on their sides, Hale holds Kenzi and he says, "I'm finally sleepy." They both chuckle.

"Yeah me too." Kenzi kisses his arm that is wrapped around her body. Completely content and falling asleep, "I love you."

"I love you so much…" Hale takes a deep breath and pulls her closer, closing his eyes and listening to the music that is still playing low, "I have for a long time" he says more to himself.

But Kenzi hears him and her heart skips a beat, then she returns to her contented sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo wakes to Lauren leaning on her hand staring at her through the morning light shining through the window near the bed. Bo instantly smiles, "Good morning, beautiful. How long have you been up staring at me?" Bo chuckles a bit.

"Not too long" Lauren smirks, touching Bo's jawline with the knuckle of her index finger. "I heard Val leave out this morning. Guess she wanted to get home."

"Probably wanted to avoid the questions about her Vex dancing all night." Bo let's out a big laugh.

"I didn't see that one coming. She seems to detest him, mostly." Lauren says with a questioning.

"Well you know what they say about opposites…" Bo chuckles again, looking through the bed and the on the floor near her side of the bed, "What time is it? I can't find my phone."

"It's approximately 9:30. I haven't looked at my phone yet…" Lauren replies while reaching for her pants on the chair near the bed.

"So… you can tell what time it is by…" Bo said in marvel of the woman she loved who never ceased to amaze her.

"Oh well, when the sun is right above your window like it is now it is just coming from the east…" Lauren grabs her phone, "which is actually facing north east and being that it's spring that's exactly where the sun would be around" she looks down at her phone, "9:23, I almost had it right."

"I love when you go all geek on me." Bo begins to kiss her shoulders and back of her neck.

"Kenzi sent a text. She said she left with Hale." Lauren looks at Bo.

"Really?" Bo gives Lauren a questioning look and begins reaching for her phone again and finds it on the floor under her bed. "Yeah she sent me the same thing… That was last night 2 in the morning."

Lauren smiles, "Well then."

Bo let's out a chuckle, "Yeah. Oh, and what was it you were trying to tell me at the club last night about Hale and a new ordinance for humans and fae?"

"Oh yeah, Evony was asking about how Hale was doing. Which I found odd and she continued say she thought he would be in hot water because he introduced a new fae law that would allow fae and humans to be equal." Lauren says looking at Bo's cleavage.

"Really?! Wow! If that goes through… if they accept this law" Bo sits up, with her eyes wide, "that would mean Hale and Kenzi could be together. We could be together in the eyes of the fae… not that would've ever stopped me from being with you, but for Hale and Kenzi… Wow! That would be so good for them." Bo's face is completely lit up and Lauren is taken by her happiness.

"He is taking a big risk though, Bo. But I think it's been a long time coming, the fae has dragged on these old traditions for far too long and I was proud of him when I heard the news." Lauren states.

"Should I call Kenzi?" Bo looks up from her phone. Lauren shakes her head no and climbs on top of her.

"Now. Why would you want to do that?" Lauren sits on top of Bo's waist and looks her body up and down.

"Oh… oh ok." With a blush, grin, and lustful eyes Bo pulls Lauren down to her and they kiss hard and passionately. _'No need to worry about too much noise now.'_ Her eyes flash blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dyson wakes when he hears Vex get up. He grabs his phone to check the time and goes to get ready for work. As Dyson heads to the kitchen he sees Vex scratching his ass and Dyson grimaces.

"Good morning, Vex."

"Ya, I'm heading out Dyson. No need to rush me with all that mornin' chipperness." Vex groans and grabs his coat and keys.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Dyson says returning his eyes to his fridge.

"No, ta." And out the door he went.

Dyson grabs his phone again looking at the time he realizes Hale is probably waiting on him. He dials his phone. It rings and rings. _'Must be on his way there'_. A text comes in.

 **Tamsin** : U up?!

 **Dyson** : Yeah

Phone rings.

 **Dyson** : Hey Tamsin

 **Tamsin** : Hey, so I wanted to tell you I was heading in to see the Morrigan this morning. If you need me just give me a heads-up cause there's no telling where that evil incarnate Prada wearing hag is going to send me… She's still pissed I haven't really been working as closely as she'd like on dark cases. What were your plans today?

 **Dyson** : I have to meet up with Hale with the guys you met last night.

 **Tamsin** : Oh yeah, I forgot. What do you think they wanted?

 **Dyson** : Not sure, but they were pretty good guys back in the states. I just hope it's a coincidence or something simple. We already have our hands full.

 **Tamsin** : Yeah and on that note, don't forget to follow back up with the neighbor, Ms. Mary. She left me a message.

 **Dyson** : Alright, I'll take Hale with me. If you're aren't busy later, swing pass the Dal and I'll fill you in on what we find.

 **Tamsin** : Ok… And Dyson. I had fun last night.

 **Dyson** : I did too. We still haven't had that conversation we started.

Tamsin smiles and Dyson can tell through the phone.

 **Tamsin** : See you later Dyson.

 **Dyson** : Later, Tamsin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you just get in?" Sturgis asks Val already knowing the answer.

"Oh, good morning father. Yes, I stayed out a bit later than expected. Is breakfast out already?" Val making her way to the kitchen. Her father nods and gives a concerned look.

"Did you see your brother?" He asks.

"Yes, father!" Val replies exasperated. "He went out with us as well. Your plan is never going to work father."

"What plan?" Searching his daughters face as she eats a strawberry that was on a platter. She looks at him with an all knowing facial expression.

"Dad. I know you and I know my brother and HE is as stubborn as YOU. You're going to have to just let him do what he wants if you ever want your relationship with him to change father." She smiles at him and heads upstairs.

"I don't have a plan." He says towards her as she goes up.

Without turning around, "Yeah, you do." Continuing up the steps while holding her shoes in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hale wakes up with the sun shining on his face because he never did close the blinds. The house is quiet and he looks down at the woman he's been holding. A serene feeling overwhelms him as he watches her sleep. This isn't the first time he's had her in his arms when he woke, but it was the very first time he knew she was his. ' _I hope she's up for it. Cause it's gonna be hell for us to be together. And what the hell is this fae after Kenz for?'_ He lays his head back and lets the feel of the sun warm his face. _'I really don't want to put her in more danger than she's already in.'_ He lets out a long breath and looks at her face again. _'If I tell her that she's gonna hit me with those pointy knuckles and tell me she can take care of herself.'_ He smiles at this thought, but grimaced when he remembered how his family had treated her the first time they'd met her and leans his head back on the pillow. _'But Val was cool last night and father did surprise me yesterday. Maybe it won't be so bad.'_ He closes his eyes deep in thought.

He feels a little nose nuzzle on his neck, "What are you thinking about so seriously, hmmm?" Kenzi asks smiling.

All Hale could think is how beautiful she looks to him in that moment, "It's just that I know what we are up against and I just don't want…" He raises his eyebrows with a questioning look.

"Anything to happen to me. Well let me assure you I can take care of myself" Kenzi smiles her big beautiful smile and hitting him lightly with her knuckles.

"Ow, always hitting me with those lil knuckles." Hale grabs his side.

"That didn't hurt and weren't you suppose to meet D-man this morning?"

"Yeah." Hale replies, but doesn't move a muscle.

Kenzi lays her head down on Hale's chest. Neither of them really want to go and get ready for the day. She rubs his chest as he pulls her in closer.

"Why did we wait so long, Hale?"

Hale sighs, "I don't know, princess. But I'm glad you're here now."

She kisses him softly while rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"I Love you" Hale says softly.

"I love you" Kenzi says just as softly back. They spend another hour making love and being together before he takes her back to the crack shack and meets up with Dyson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin was on her way to the Morrigan's office, but decided to stop pass to see Lauren first.

"Hey Lauren, you just getting here?" Tamsin asks.

"Uh! Oh, Hi Tamsin! You scared me… uh yeah. It was a late morning, you know after last night. Did the Morrigan send you here for me, I haven't looked at the results yet?" Lauren stammers out.

"Oh no, no sweat. Truthfully, I was kinda taking my time to go see Evony. I really am not in the mood for her, but…" Tamsin admits.

"I completely understand, stay as long as you like." Lauren chuckles.

"So, what are we looking at here." Tamsin begins to look at the computer that had Lauren's eyes glued.

"Well, I've been doing a bit of research on this one sample for the Morrigan. I'm trying to find a link of its DNA to connect it to other fae. I just finished running another test on my personal computer and these are the results, but it doesn't make any sense." Lauren explains.

Tamsin shrugs her shoulders, "Well, it says it no longer exist."

"Yeah, well it does because this is a fresh sample and… Oh my…" Lauren stops talking.

"What?!" Tamsin is confused.

"It's the same damn thing we've all been searching for…" Lauren quiets down and looks around her lab, grabbing Tamsin's arm and pulling her to a corner. "Tamsin, this is the sample of Amino Imperio, what the Morrigan has been calling an AI sample. She's been studying this for weeks. Even more now, I know she knows much more about what is going on. She can't know you were here. Go to your meeting, I'll meet you at the Dal tonight."

Tamsin nods and gets out of there quickly. She goes unnoticed and when she arrives on the top floor, she sees Vex exiting the Morrigan's office.

"I'll call you when it's done." Vex states. He closes the door behind him and heads towards the elevators.

Tamsin pastes her body against the wall until the coast is clear. Once Vex is on the elevator she lets out, "Little shit." Under her breath. She calms herself and strolls over to Evony's office.

"Oh, look who decides to grace us with her presents." Evony states to her assistant. "Leave us."

Tamsin looks at her assistant, then rolls her eyes back toward Evony. "You needed to see me, I'm here, so what's up?"

"Love the vernacular you've picked up from the little human pet." Evony says with irritation and Tamsin responds with a fake irritated smile of her own.

"How's the investigation going?" Evony asks walking around her desk as if she's vaguely interested.

"It's coming along. We spoke with the new Ash, she said she'd work cooperatively with the dark to be sure this isn't a bigger problem." Tamsin lied.

"Oh, did she now? She didn't have much to say about the case when I spoke with just this past evening but it did seem that your mangy mutt of a partner did leave an impression." The Morrigan smiles and gives the most evil look. Tamsin held steady, being sure not to reveal any emotions. "How are things going with you and Dyson?" she asks bluntly.

"Fine." Tamsin answers plainly.

"Well, I must say I don't enjoy your standoff position towards me. I always have your best interest at heart Tamsin." Evony moves closer to her, "You are my favorite Valkyrie after all."

"Is that all?" Tamsin is so ready to get the hell out of there.

"Sure, but keep in touch darling. It's been too long." The Morrigan states and Tamsin begins to walk to the door, but before she reaches the handle Evony says, "Oh and Tamsin." Tamsin turns around to look in her direction, "Be sure to fill me in on the findings of the Animo Imperio as well." Evony adds with a straight knowing look on her face. Tamsin, never being one to be caught off guard, nods and quickly retreats.

Once in her car, Tamsin lets out a loud, "Shit, shit, double-balls!" She pulls out her phone and texts Lauren. Tamsin checks her surroundings and leaves dark fae territory in a hurry. She knows that things are about to move very fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hale walks into the station getting many greetings from the fellow officers after his long absence. They were all happy to see him around. Dyson sees him and approaches.

"Hale, where have you been? We've been waiting on you." Dyson says quickly.

"Yeah, I know. My bad, so what I miss?" Hale asks.

"Look who's finally here, took you long enough. Is this your usual M.O. when you're working here, cause I gotta say you were always early back in the states?" Kendrick jumps into their conversation and gives Hale a quick handshake.

"Well, I just got back actually. I was on leave for some time. Where's Mark and the rest of the guys?" Hale replies.

"They had to leave a bit earlier to take care of somethings." Tremaine jumps in.

"How bout we take this downstairs so we can go over the information you brought us." Dyson suggests.

They all follow Dyson to the open area on the 2nd floor of the station. Tremaine takes the folders in his hands and lay out all the cases he brought with him. It's picture after picture of murders with no seeming pattern.

"What are we looking at here?" Dyson asks plainly.

"Yeah, Is there a connection to all these murders?" Hale adds on.

"Both great questions and we were hoping you all could help with the answers." Kendrick states looking at both Dyson and Hale. "We've been tracking this certain, let's say creature, for some time and we can never get close, but where ever they are tragedy follows and usually young females. It doesn't even seem to be any type of feeding and we have no idea how they cause the murders." Kendrick states perplexed.

Tremaine adds on, "The creature seems to force an average law abiding person to do it's bidding. It took us quite a long time to even realize we were being manipulated to believe these were random shootings and stabbings, etc. We've been tracking closely and it led us here in our investigation, with the latest victim being umm…"

"Mackenzie Malikov, was her name." Kendrick reads off the paper in his hand.

"What?!" Dyson and Hale reply together.

Kendrick and Tremaine look up with their eyes widen by their response.

"Do you two know her?" Tremaine asks for clarification.

Hale closes his eyes and takes a breath.

"Yes, we know her. In fact, you met her last night, with Hale." Dyson says sharply.

"Oh… oh!" Kendrick and Tremaine say realizing their oversight.

"So, you don't think the assailant is picking victims at random?" Dyson asks.

"We did at first, but after following the leads for months now it's seeming more and more like they are targets. It's just frustrating because we can't seem to find a pattern, rhyme, or reason for the targets." Kendrick responds.

Hale's face is becoming more and more grim as they continue to speak.

"Has any of the victims been able to tell you anything, anything at all?" Dyson asks desperately needing more clues.

"No. Ms. Malikov is the first victim to have survived an attack." Tremaine says with caution and Hale quickly pulls out his phone calling Kenzi. He steps away from the group. 'C'mon lil mama answer the phone.' She doesn't answer. He calls again and again no answer. Dyson watches Hale pensively, while listening to the other gentlemen discuss their findings. Hale calls Bo and there's no answer. He tries not to become worried, but the pit at the ball of his stomach has already begun to turn. He texts Kenzi.

Hale: Kenzi, call me as soon as you get this message. If you're with Bo, stay with her. Do not leave her side. I'll be pass the house as soon as I can get there.

Hale is about to tell Dyson he's leaving and Dyson's phone rings.

Dyson: Tamsin. (he says loud enough for Hale to pause)

Tamsin: Dyson, I just left the Dark compound and it looks like the Morrigan is aware of the Amino Imperio… it's not looking good. I texted Lauren to get out of there, but I haven't heard back from her. Where are you?

Dyson: At the station. Do you think the Morrigan is in on it?

Kendrick and Tremaine mouth the words, "The Morrigan", with questioning looks.

Tamsin: That woman is capable of anything and I seriously wouldn't put it pass her. Where's Kenzi, she's not picking up?

Dyson: Hale and I are on our way to the house right now.

Tamsin: Meet you there.

As Dyson and Hale hustle to the nearest car Kendrick and Tremaine jog behind them.

"Why do I feel like all hell is about to break loose? And did you say the Morrigan here maybe involved?" Kendrick says, with a worried look.

"Yes, and it just might. It seems we're all on the same case. I'll text you where to meet us, we have to find Kenzi." Dyson states as he gets in the car with Hale already in the driver seat, checking his phone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Walking down the street Kenzi and Bo are talking.

"So… How was your overnight stay with Hale?" Bo asks with her eyes wide.

Kenzi blushes and then smiles wide. "Oh Bo-Bobolicious!" She stops walking and leans against the window of the store.

"Whoa! That good huh?" Bo says laughing.

Kenzi stands up straight as if she realizes something in that moment. She walks up to Bo and puts her arm in hers, "We made love, Bo. I've never… it's never been" she shakes her head trying to explain how she felt, what it was like for her, but the words wouldn't come.

Bo puts her hand over Kenzi's, "You don't have to explain. I totally get it, sex is great, but love making is the most beautiful and intimate way of being with someone by bearing so much of yourself."

Kenzi's entire face was glowing and Bo could see her aura the brightest she's ever seen.

"Well then, we will just have to have some celebratory drinks after this bit of business with Val?" Bo insists.

"So, what are we supposed to meeting up with Val about again?" Kenzi asks Bo.

"I don't know, she didn't actually tell me yesterday. We're supposed to meet up at the coffee shop, she texted me a bit ago." Reaching for her phone, "Where's my phone?"

Kenzi starts patting her pockets and realizes she may have left hers at the house. Bo walks towards the car and sees her phone on the floor. She picks it up and sees a million calls and texts from everyone.

Bo calls Lauren first, but no answer. Looking at Kenzi, she then calls Dyson.

Dyson: Bo are you with Kenzi?

Bo: Yeah, is everything alright?

Dyson: Where are you?

Bo: We're at the coffee shop not far from the house. We were about to meet with Val. What is going on?

Dyson: We think the Amino Imperio is after her specifically. We're on our way, stay put.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo and Kenzi walk in the coffee shop and Val can instantly tell something is wrong. Val quickly raises from her seat and meet the ladies at the front of the shop.

"What's wrong?" Val asks quickly

"That damn thing is still after me, or that's what they think." Kenzi says looking around at everyone and everything suspiciously.

"Should we go somewhere else safer?" Val ask quieter.

"No, Hale and Dyson are on the way and…" Bo's phone rings.

Bo: Hello

Tamsin: Thank God you answered. Have you heard from Lauren, I tried calling? I was on my way to you but…

Bo: No I haven't, not since earlier.

Tamsin: Shit, shit, shit. Ok, Dyson and Hale are coming your way, so I'm gonna double back to check on Lauren, she's smack dab in the middle of this fae-fuck.

Bo: What are you talking about! (Bo raises her voice and walks outside. Val and Kenzi follow her lead.)

Tamsin makes a U-turn to go back towards dark fae territory.

Tamsin: Lauren was studying the Amino Imperio for the Morrigan this whole time. She had no idea and figured it out this morning when I was there. You all need to get to Trick because from what I think I saw, this mother faer is strong, it has ties to almost every fae gene. There's gotta be more information on this damn thing, but for now… I'm going back, take care of momz for me.

Bo: You know I will. And Tamsin thank you, call me as soon as you know anything.

Hale and Dyson pull up and quickly get out. Hale sees Kenzi's face and he can tell she's happy to see him, but also worried. He grabs her hand to pull her into a hug and she holds onto him longer than usual.

"What's wrong Bo?" Dyson asks as he sees her dialing Lauren over and over.

"She's fucking not answering." Bo is starting to panic and they're all looking at her.

"What the hell did Tam-Tam say?" Kenzi looks at Bo and grabs her hand.

"Lauren's is still at the lab. She's not answering…" ugh, "Lauren has been unknowingly researching the Amino Imperio for the Morrigan, but now Lauren knows it and Evony may have just found out. She will never let Lauren leave with all that she knows and capable of learning, especially since it looks like her twizzle stick ass has everything to do with… with what happened to you Kenzi." Bo says with her mind working double time trying to come up with a plan.

"Go Bo! Go get Lauren the hell out of there. I know Tamsin asked you to stay with me, but I'll be fine." Kenzi says looking at Bo. Then grabbing Dyson and Hale's hand, "See I'm pretty well protected round here, don't you think? A siren and a wolf, what else can ask for? Go, go now!" Kenzi pushes her lightly towards the car.

Bo takes a breath, "I'm coming right back!" She looks up at the guys, "You two…"

Dyson gives Bo a hug and says, "Go get the one you love, we have Kenzi. Go."

Bo quickly leaves.

Hale looks at Val.

"I know. I know. What am I doing here?" Val says.

"Actually, I'm starting to get use to you being around." Hale says with a smile and gave her hug.

"Let's get to the Dal." Dyson says ushering them.

"You comin'?" Kenzi asks.

"Yeah, sure." Val replies following along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin is in the back of the building waiting for the guards that generally come out to smoke when they weren't supposed to. The guards are completely oblivious to the Valkyrie behind them and she quickly disarms one, holding him hostage against the other.

"You're not as dumb as your friend here" she looks at the side of the face of the man she has in a choke hold with her sly grin and back towards the other guard. "Now go ahead and make this simple. Choose to sleep with your family tonight or…"

The other guard understood the capabilities of Tamsin and had no desire to trifle with her, he quickly lays down his weapon. As soon as his weapon is down, Tamsin let's go of her hostage and with one swift kick she knocks the other guard down and punches her hostage knocking them both out.

"Wow, ok then" impressed by her on skill Tamsin goes inside with her weapon already drawn. It's quite obvious the entire compound is on lock down, the reason for the lock down was what has Tamsin worried. She tries every door and they're all locked, she doesn't see a way to get to the upper levels. Tamsin thinks, 'If they're holding her and she isn't already dead… she'll be on the 3rd floor'. She doubles back to see if she missed any doors and then looks up at the vent. 'Fuck me, hate small spaces'. As soon as she jimmy's the vent cover off she hears a noise and takes cover. From the clack of the shoes and distinct smell she rises, "Bo?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Bo says in a whisper.

"You've gotta change your strawberry shampoo, it's super strong." Tamsin smiles, "I knew you wouldn't listen. Let's go, it's already been a while."

Bo nods and they shimmy into the vent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They enter the Dal with determination, heading straight for Trick. Trick was already waiting on them with Hale and Dyson's friends from the states.

"Trickster, please what is going on? You've got to know why this thing is after me, you know everything to know about faeland." Kenzi looks desperately up at Trick behind the bar.

Trick sighs, takes a breath, and was about to speak when Mark says, "I told you Kendrick, these cases are linked!"

"Let me see that." Hale looks at the file that has them arguing. "So, all of them are missing?" Hale gives a confused look.

"Yeah, and Mark thinks they're connected with the murder victims somehow, but I just don't see it. So, what now our fae killer is a kidnapper too. There's no way this would go unnoticed this long no one is that good and no way the East Coast council wouldn't have caught wind of this." Kendrick states.

"I don't know, so many things get overlooked especially when the Light and the Dark are constantly battling. Humans going missing, being killed, neither have ever been at the top of any fae priority list because we don't value them. It's a chance that the council is well aware of this issue and they choose to ignore it." Hale states with frustration in his voice.

Val looks up and sees Kenzi's facial expression, the hurt was evident. Reggie takes this moment to explain what he, Kendrick, Mark, Tremaine, and Harry wanted from them, "So, Dyson, Hale. That brings me to what the fellas were discussing earlier when we found out our cases are linked." Kendrick gives Reggie a displeased look and takes over the conversation.

"Look, we know you have your hands full here, but it's obvious that most of the information you need to crack your case open is in the states. All the evidence, everything seems to have started there, not here. Following that trail could help you find the reason why it's stopping here. We were thinking if you could, maybe come to the states for a few days. Help us and help yourselves at the same time."

"We completely understand if you can't." Tremaine adds.

Kenzi places her head on the bar, she hasn't touched her drink yet. The guys continue to talk it out and Val goes over to Kenzi.

"Hey." Val says.

"Hey." Kenzi replies.

"Has Bo texted since she left?" Val asks getting a drink from Trick.

"Yeah, she's there. I am usually right by her side and now… now I'm even more of burden than usual because the target is me… justfaefrickin' perfect!" She shakes her head in irritation.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one Hale will be constantly trying to convince to stay out of danger." They both share a small laugh. "But hey, if we know anything, Bo has a way of making a way out of no way, so… So just drink your drink." Val says with a slight smirk and Kenzi gives a tiny smile and drinks up.

The guys are about to leave so Dyson walks them out. Hale jogs over to Val and Kenzi, "Hey, lil mama you eat?"

"I don't wanna eat, how can I possibly eat right now?" Kenzi says looking into her beer glass.

"Yeah, you should eat something. Trick." Hale says looking up at him.

"Got it. Your favorite cheeseburger and fries, Kenzi?" Trick says.

Kenzi nods and checks her phone again.

"Let me talk to you Val." Hale pulls his sister away from the bar.

"What's up?" Val asks.

"Alright, so I'm just gonna ask. Do you think father knows about the Amino Imperio?" Hale asks and Val's face goes blank. Watching her face Hale takes in a huge breath and mumbles a ton of curse words that Val couldn't hear. He takes in another long breath. He looks over his sister's shoulder to see that Kenzi's not listening, he then looks Val in the face with a stern look and a harsh low tone, "Val, if father has ANYthing to do with this, I don't think I'll be able to forgive him." He looks away from her face, "If anything happens to Kenzi…"

Val nods her understanding, "I'm not sure what he knows Hale, honest. But I do know he knows something, I was actually going to ask Bo to check up on the Dark fae that's been pass the house. That's why I was here today with her."

"What?!" Hale is completely pissed. Kenzi and Trick turned to look at them and Hale just put his hand up to ensure them everything was fine.

"I didn't know how else to find out what Dad's been up to. I didn't want to bother you with it. The two of you argue more every year and I didn't want to see the face you're making right now without knowing for sure it's even warranted." Val pleads.

They're quiet for a moment then Val asks, "What makes you think he knows of the Amino Imperio?"

"I don't know, it just clicked. He wasn't himself when I saw him, he was understanding in a way he never has been. He's been on and off the northern coast council for decades and then to top it off he asked about Kenzi. He truly wanted to know how she was doing." Hale's mind was steadily ticking.

"I don't think Father is capable hurting Kenzi, he knows how you feel about her." Val says plainly.

"Maybe not, but he may not have known it would hurt her specifically. Either way, I will find out." Hale says and walks off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamsin and Bo see a room below them with windows, so they drop down from the vents. Tamsin is preparing to break the glass, when Bo tries the door and it opens. They both let out a semi chuckle and move forward. They are still one level below where Tamsin believes Lauren is being held. Nearing the stairwell Bo hears voices and they duck and hide in the closet door of the hall. They instantly recognize the voice speaking.

"You're not going to screw me Cane! I want what you promised me or I'll tell that Succubitch everything and I'm positive she'll involve the blood king you're so terrified of." Evony is seething.

Bo couldn't believe what she just said and Tamsin is steadily trying to make out an image from the crack in the door. She can only manage to see a very tall cloaked man.

"Don't be foolish, child. Your stupidity will outweigh your usefulness and then… then we'll have to dispose of you. You wouldn't want that." Cane response is a heavy, dark, and ever condescending tone that is rarely, if ever, used with Evony. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Evony replies and Tamsin couldn't believe it. They continue to walk putting a code into the elevator and leaving.

"We've got to get Lauren and get the hell out of here because whatever the hell that was gave me the fucking creeps." Bo let's out in a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
